Treasure Plant 2: Heart of Black
by aqualizzard
Summary: Jim begins his new career as Nova Officer of the Royal Navy. His first mission is to locate the notorious pirate Captain Sam Black, but on his race to capture the captain he runs into some unexpected trouble. While reuniting with an old friend, will he discover more then he can handle? Will he be able to overcome both his inner and outer struggles to obtain what he truly desires?
1. Chapter 1 Just the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet! Add in all the other disclaimer stuff... I do however own all my original characters.**

**This is my first fan fiction so I'm kinda nervous! Please review and give advice if you have any! Also let me know if I need to spice it up or if I'm wasting my time! Happy reading and hope you enjoy! :)**

**I'm also afraid I just totally stink at this, and people won't understand my story... ****soooo I hope I'm being stupid and you love it!**

I still can't fathom that such an epic adventure happened to me, Jim Hawkins. The boy that everyone thought was going to end up in intergalactic jail or on a pirate ship. Don't get me wrong, being a pirate was something I once dreamed of becoming, but after the journey I took five years ago, I much prefer a legal occupation that allows me to live up to my full potential. A very persuasive man once told me I would shine like a star, and I think I found my path to that brightness.

Yesterday I was officially named a Nova Officer of the Royal Navy, and I am unfortunately suffering a major headache from the multiple drinks I had at the celebration last night. It also doesn't help that today is my first day of legitimate duty. I guess they don't believe in days off at this level.

"Raise and shine you wonderous super official you!" B.E.N comes crashing into the room balancing a giant breakfast in his arms.

I throw a pillow at him. "Go away B.E.N! I can't function if you continue to yell in my face."

"Oh sorry Jimmy sir! But you gotta get up! Don't want to lose track of time and be late to your first day of work. You know I was late this one time..."

I zone him out as I roll to my side and practically fall out of bed. The room spins a little bit as I struggle to get my uniform on. I look in the mirror, and I look sleepish. However I look happier then I did four years ago before my excursion to Treasure Planet. My hair is shorter but still in its signature messy style. My muscles are more define, I'm taller, and my face looks more mature.

"…and then he threatened to sell my parts to make a roboshark, whatever that is!

"Hey that's great B.E.N, but have you seen my medal for my uniform around? I can't find it."

"Oh I think I saw Morph playing with it a bit ago. You know that little guy? Likes the shiny things!"

"Wonderful!" I run out of my room in search of Morph. I don't have time for this; there is no way I'm going to make it to work in time now. I guess a perk is that it will be hard for everyone to forget my name; that or they will call me late boy…

"SHHHHIIIIT! MORPH!"

My mom is standing at the bottom of the stairs blocking my way to the exit.

"Jim! I thought you finally learned to be punctual at the Academy. Oh and your welcome. I retrieved your metal back from the pink thief, and it wasn't easy. At least I got my cardio in for the day."

"I must have missed that lesson, but one thing I do know is that YOU are the best. I owe you one! Thanks mom!"

With super-speed I snatch the medal out of her hands and slip past her. Abruptly I stop half way through the door, and I quickly turn around. I engulf her in my arms.

"Thanks for believing in me mom."

"I love you Jim. I am so proud"

There is a tiny moment of silence, but she breaks it almost immediately. "Now go because I won't be proud anymore if you get fired on your first day!"

We both laugh and I almost trip as I run to my glider. I just keep reminding myself that this is just the beginning.

**Please tell me if you like it! Private messages or reviews are welcome! I want to know what you think so tell me if you have any likes, dislikes, suggestions, comments, concerns, and questions! Don't be afraid to click those fav/follow buttons! If you like it tell me! Its nice to see I'm writing for more than just myself! but for realsies click it! Hope you enjoy!**

**LAST THING! I always always always... did i mention ALWAYS!... try to make it my goal to read/review a story from the people who review/follow/fav my own story! I like to spread the love!**


	2. Chapter 2 Mission Black

I burst through the doors of the Naval Official building, and one of them crashes into a large monkeyish lady and papers fly everywhere.

"Hey watch it kid!"

Blast my insane hangover and my stupid tendency to oversleep. The women is struggling to pick up her papers and cursing under her breath. I would have maybe helped her but the sight of the Naval Army Base strikes me. This is the first time I actually stepped foot in the headquarters but I feel as if I am in a completely different world. I have seen the vast openness of space and some of the greatest stars in the universe, but this is entirely different. The ceiling seems as if it is miles away and hundreds of floors tower above me. A huge fountain is displayed in the middle of the floor while the slogan "We protect, we serve, we live for a safe universe" floats around the room. There is a light chatter as numerous aliens of all different shapes and sizes travel from room to room. The whole building seems to be made of glass because it sparkles in the sunlight, and the steel in the wall shines and shows my reflection. My trance doesn't break until a large blob knocks into me and I bounce right off of him into a wall.

The knock to my head actually seems to help because I can see clearer and I am running toward the clerk at the desk.

"Oh hey excuse me!"

"One second sir..." She looks extremely bored with one elbow on the counter. I mean I would hate my life too if I was stuck with a desk job. She is looking through the stupid girl magazine Alimopolitan.

"Yeah that's great!" I toss her magazine to the side, and she gives me a look of death.

"But I'm already kinda really late so its only one fast question. Where is room 3388?"

"You must be new. Take the pod up to the 33rd floor, take a right, and it's the giant door at the end of the hall." She immediately opens up her magazine again and continues to read the article "Flirting with Another Species". I roll my eyes and dash towards the pods she pointed to.

I finally reach the room, and I try to slyly enter without anyone noticing me. Unfortunately the door slams behind me with a very large boom. My commander is in the front of the room with three others sitting at a table in front of her. She is short but very fit. She has a hawk face with wings resting on her back. Her arms are similar to mine but covered in feathers. She slowly crosses her arms and a smile grows on her face.

"Ah Mr. Hawkins. I'm so glad you decided to join us. I've heard that you are quite a lot to handle, and I can see they were correct."

"At least you have heard of me!" I almost threw in a wink but a voice in the back of my head reminds me to be careful of the fights I pick.

"Yes well please take a seat and if you are late again, I will throw you out of here and the only reason people will remember your name is because they will need a cup of coffee. Now as I was saying, I am Commander Livingston. I will be in charge of your assignments during your period as a Nova Officer. Don't expect me to fully help you because I am a firm believer in learning from experience."

I sit down next to a giant blue blob; its actually the same blob that I bumped into in the lobby. He reminds me of a giant version of Morph. He smiles at me as I take my seat, but I keep my focus on the Commander.

"As you all know one of the biggest threats to society is the pirate Captain Sam Black. Recently his crimes have become increasingly violent and he is stealing more than just money. He wants technology, weapons, and maps. Witnesses have had their minds erased or they are too frightened to say anything. Some say he is looking for something more than just treasure. Something that will help him become one of the greatest pirates in the universe."

The blob perks up. "Well no one can beat Captain Flint!"

At this, I give him a side-glance with an approving half smile.

"Well Glop that is probably true, but the idea is never impossible. We do however want to stop him before he reaches the chance at getting to that level. Now the assignment is pretty simple: figure out what he is searching for, find his location, and stop him."

I'm getting really excited at this. This is my chance to get back on the ship for another adventure. To improve my ranking so I can continually be on missions and fight pirates. I'm on the edge of my seat ready to pounce out of here onto a ship.

"Now since you are all lower rankings, your job is to do the research. Figure out what he might be looking for, and try to find his whereabouts."

I instantly deflate. Research… I should have known adventures were out of the question right now.

"Judging by the sick look on your faces I know that research sounds absolutely revolting, so I am going to make things a little bit more interesting for you lot."

The sly smile on her face grows larger and she looks very amused. My ears perk up again to listen.

"The first one to find what Black is looking for, and where he is will join me on the mission to capture him. Note that I will only give you the essential items for your search. Articles and reports on his recent attacks. You also have the computer system and files on him. I expect weekly reports of your findings and here are communicators if you need to talk to me. Talking to each other might help, and I do encourage teamwork. Remember though, this is now a competition so be careful of who you trust. Good luck. Now let the games begin."

She winks at us, strides out of the room with grace, and leaves the four of us in silence. Glop is the first one to break it.

"Wow guys this is going to be epic! Imagine us on a great adventure!"

"Correction. One of us on the adventure, and we already know who isn't going to go: the pathetic puddle and the wimpy human." The two guys glare down at Glop and I. The one who talked is tall with large shoulders and tentacles for arms. His eyes are extremely long and stick out of his football shaped head. The other has think black hair that is slicked back from his wolf like face. His paw is slapping the other on the back.

I look at the football guy. "Because insulting us will really help you win?"

The wolf guy bares his teeth at me. "We've heard you found Flint's treasure, but that was the past. You've already had your glory days, and its time for you to realize that you are just old news."

"The fact that you even bothered to acknowledge my accomplishments proves that I am new enough for you to be threatened. How bout you open your giant eyes and realize that I'm already one-step ahead. Oh and take care of your little dog, I think he has something in his teeth."

At that I turn and walk out of the room. Glop is immediately behind me.

"Wow man! That was awesome! I have never seen anyone stand up to Kent and Wolf before! You've got some guts! I'm Glop by the way."

I assume that Kent is the football guy and Wolf is, well, the wolf guy. Glop sticks out his hand toward me and I look down at it. I must have a look of disgust on my face because he suddenly says, "Don't worry I'm not one of those slimy blobs. Just really bouncy. Helps in fights when their punches bounce right off of me."

I laugh to myself thinking about our encounter earlier today. "Yeah I can see how that would workout. I'm Jim." I shake his hand and continue to laugh a little.

"Well Jim. You ready to start the search?"

**Please tell me if you like it! Private messages or reviews are welcome! I want to know what you think so tell me**** if you have** any likes, dislikes, suggestions, comments, concerns, and **questions! Why not try clicking those fav/follow buttons yet? Hope you enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3 A Sign

I sit hiding in the kitchen at the inn. B.E.N has already interrogated me about the details of my day, and I managed to sneak away from him while he was trying to remember what species Commander Livingston is. It's a good thing I got away too because I was about to reach over and slam his mouth shut. If it wasn't for Morph in the background mocking him I wouldn't have survived.

I have the articles about Black scattered in front of me. I scan the white pages and blurry pictures once more. I am so overwhelmed that I don't even know where to begin. I must have read some of them at least twenty times, but all of them say the same thing: stolen money, witnesses don't remember anything, everything a mess, no trace of his whereabouts.

I sigh helpless, and slam my head into my hands.

"Well Mr. Hawkins that's no way to do great research." The British accent scares me and I grumble in response. I didn't even realize Amelia and Delbert entered the room.

"I heard you have Livingston as a commander. She's a tough one but excellent in the field. We were pals in the Academy; she really is quite sweet once you grow closer to her." Amelia gives me her signature tight smile.

"Oh Jim things will get better. Maybe I can take a look at those articles for you. My Professors used to give me great praise over my ability to catch important details in college." Delbert is struggling holding the baby and warming the bottle of milk over the stove. His glasses are sliding down his nose, and he looks like he might drop the baby at any second.

"Delbert! Absolutely not! That is out of the question. Jim has to figure this out for himself. If he ever is going to succeed on missions he must be in tip top shape at catching details and analyzing evidence."

"Well he could have some help. Help is not completely illegal you know." As Delbert said this he quickly moves the bottle and milk falls everywhere. He tries to recover but the sharp movements cause the baby to start crying.

Delbert tries comforting the baby with "Oh hush hush. It's alright" while at the same time Amelia is lecturing him.

"Oh now look at what you've done. Here give him to me. I can make him stop crying."

I guess the kitchen is no longer safe for me. During the commotion I slip out of the room. I leave my articles on the table; they weren't helping me anyway. There is no way I can stand reading a single word over again. I go to my favorite spot on the roof and look towards the stars. I rest my chin on my knee as I try to zone out my day. I see a star zip through the sky, and I have a sudden longing to talk to Silver. I bet almost anything he would know something about Black. I secretly hope that he would fall out of the sky right now and crash at the end of the dock. I desperately need to talk to him.

I stand up and lift my face towards the sky.

"Why don't you come down and help me! Give me a sign! Give me anything!"

Then as if he might hear me, I lower my voice. "Why did you have to leave me?"

Suddenly there is a large bang around the corner of the inn. I hear a faint "Shit!" and rustle of movement. Then there is complete silence again. I hop down off the roof and head in the direction of the noise.

"Morph? B.E.N?"

I turn the corner and only see the trash bins next to the wall, but there is a slight gap between the two. I head towards the bins and carefully look behind them.

Bam! A hand collides with my chin and pain shots through my face. As soon as I register what just happened, I'm suddenly furious. I begin a full sprint towards the fleeing intruder. I gain on him, and eventually I'm close enough to tackle. I leap forward and we collide. I push him towards the ground and we roll multiple times. After, we both lie there recovering from the impact. I pull him to his feet and rip back his hoodie.

Time seems to instantly freeze. It is not a man, but a girl. A human girl.

**Please tell me if you like it! Private messages or reviews are welcome! I want to know what you think so tell me**** if you have** any likes, dislikes, suggestions, comments, concerns, and **questions! Come on you know you want to hit those fav/follow buttons! Hope you enjoy!**

******Special thanks to Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345 and Event Horizon 6 for their reviews! Thank-you to wrecher-roadbuster for favoriting my story. Also thanks to flipper 887 for their review and follow! Finally thanks to hungergamespettalover for favoriting and following my story! It really helps motivate me to write!**** Happy reading and creativity everyone! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 An Introduction

I've never actually seen another human besides my mom and dad. (Not that I fully count my dad). The girl has short blonde hair that stops just above her shoulders. A few strands stray out to the front of her right eye. It's edgy but elegant at the same time. Her face is round, and her slim brown eyes remind me of chocolate. There are streaks of dirt across her face, and her clothes are baggy on her. As she struggles in my grip, her face scrunches up and I can see a few freckles dotting her nose. I'm completely memorized but shocked; she is totally foreign. I feel as if I'm frightened of her…

Jesus Jim! Get ahold of yourself! Free-falling hundreds of feet, standing up to foul aliens, and fighting pirates doesn't even faze you, but you're petrified of some… girl! No! There's no way I'm scared; I must be exhausted from my day. I must still be a little hung-over. Her lips begin to move but I just hear silence. FOCUS JIM!

"….you even listening? HELLO?! Are you just going to keep staring at me with that weird-creepy-what-the-hell look?"

Silence

"K I'm giving you ten seconds before I kick you in the balls. Ten. Nine. Ei…"

"No, no, no."

I shake my head to focus more. I should probably let her go? Quickly I release my grip and run my hand hesitantly through my hair. She looks at me, and narrows her eyes. She frowns with concentration like she is debating her next move. What if she tries to hit me again? Can I punch her back? Would I even want to hit her?

In the next moment she is sprinting away.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" I'm about to chase after her, but in the dark she doesn't see the rock by our small pond. She goes flying and lands face first into the water.

I couldn't help it, but I burst out laughing. Why do I feel so giddy?

I casually walk up to the edge of the pond. "Are you done now?"

"Depends… do I have any dignity left?"

"Here I'll take you inside for some new clothes."

"I don't need your help."

"I think maybe you do. Come on." I begin to turn around but she stops me.

"No I really don't. Thanks for the offer though." Sarcasm leaks from her voice, and she gives me this tight, thin smile.

"Fine then leave."

"Fine! Maybe I will." She tries to get up, but she immediately slips back into the water. I begin laughing again.

"This isn't funny! Would you maybe like to join me because I can arrange that?"

"It's pretty funny," I say through my laughs.

"Well you can just go to hell."

My laugh abruptly stops, and I glare down at her.

I immediatley turn and leave her stuck in the muddy water. What in her right mind gives her the right to tell me to go to hell? SHE was the one trespassing on OUR property. I just offered my help and suddenly I deserve to go to hell; she can freeze out here for all I care. In fact she can just stay in that pond for the rest of the night.

I'm stomping towards the entrance, and I suddenly realize that I really don't want to leave her. I want to turn around and talk to her again. I'm feeling… disappointed… sad…upset? Wow today was longer than I thought.

My hopes lift when I hear her running up behind me. "WAIT!"

I turn around and face her. She gasps for a few breaths when she finally catches up. I try to give her my best disgusted-well-what-do-you-want-look.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just don't have any money and I can't afford to stay here."

I narrow my eyes more. "You're going to have to try harder than that."

She lets out a huff. "Fine. Will you be EVER so kind as to help me tonight?" The sarcasm is back. I decide not to respond.

"... Please?"

Her eyes look so hopeful, and I can tell she has been through a lot. However, she is far from helpless. "Follow me."

I take her inside, and the first person to greet us is Morph. Automatically he zips over to the girl and starts flying around her. The girl lets out a small yelp, "What is this thing?!"

"Relax! It's just Morph. Don't worry he doesn't bite."

Morph then turns into a set of teeth and chomps at her face. She jumps back, but then laughs a little. Morph turns back into his old self and nuzzles her cheek.

"Oh Jim is that you?" I hear my mom traveling down the hallway. I'm already imagining her reaction at me bringing yet another stranger into the house. I can see her eyes bugging out and hear her stern voice booming "_Jim! I thought you got over this stage! This isn't another treasure map is it? You're going to kill me off one day I swear!" _I should maybe get her attention before she enters the room. It will lessen the blow.

"Hey mom liste…"

"You can't just leave like that. It's crazy around here and I need all the help…"

"Mom, look…"

"People are coming from all…"

"Mom!"

"Oh what is…"

She just got to the room and sees the girl. Her eyes do bug out like I predicted, but she slowly smiles. She looks at the girl and then to me. Then back at the girl and then to me again. Her smile grows.

"Jim, who's your guest?" She still has her way too happy smile on her face, and she looks at me excitingly.

"She's…uhhh…um… her name is…" I rub my neck uncomfortably.

"You don't even know her name? Have I taught you nothing?" She places her fingers on her forehead and shakes her head at me. She then turns her attention to the girl.

"I'm Sarah Hawkins, and this rude young man is my son Jim. You'll have to excuse him. I don't think he fully uses his head half the time especially around pretty girls like you."

The girl lifts an eyebrow at me.

I can't believe she just said that! My mouth falls open, but I quickly hide it by glaring down at the ground.

"I'm Bex."

My mom is about to talk to me but she does a double take back to Bex.

"Jim why is she all wet? Bex what happened?"

"Well mom, you see I was chasing her and…"

Bex interrupts me mid sentence. "Jim pushed me into the pond."

"WHAT!" I practically scream.

Morph quickly turns into me and mocks me _"WHAT?!" "WHAT?!" "WHAT?!"_

"Ahhhh! Morph!" I launch myself at him and try to clasp my hands around his blob. He's too fast and flies toward my mom.

"Jim! Why don't you apologize?"

I swear I think I see my mom wink at Bex. It's like they have some secret joke.

"I didn't push her!"

"Well we will just have to get you dry. You can spend the night, and I have some extra clothes around here somewhere. Morph!"

Morph turns his attention to my mom and his eyes grow huge with alertness. "Why don't you get a towel for Bex?"

Morph flies around and quickly turns into a towel. He begins trying to dry Bex off. Bex yelps a couple times, and starts to giggle. I can't help myself either I start to laugh too.

"No Morph I said get a towel! Not be a towel! Oh god."

As my mom tries to capture Morph, he zooms off into another room.

"Here Bex follow me. I'll take you to the bathroom so you can get clean. So tell me, where are you from?"

Bex face falls and darkens. She seems to glare out into the distance. She shakes it off quickly, and hesitates for a brief moment. If I wasn't paying attention I wouldn't have caught it.

"Why does it even matter? I'm never going back."

**Please tell me if you like it! Private messages or reviews are welcome! I want to know what you think so tell me ****if you have **any likes, dislikes, suggestions, comments, concerns, and **questions! Haven't hit those fav/follow buttons? It's about time you do! Don't be afraid! :) Hope you enjoy!**

**LAST THING! I always always always... did i mention ALWAYS!... try to make it my goal to read/review a story from the people who review/follow/fav my own story! I like to spread the love!**


	5. Chapter 5 Lab X

What does it mean? The look she got, and her hesitation. She never wants to go back? I mean when I was thinking about becoming a pirate I would have still went back to my mom. I wouldn't just completely abandon her like my father did to us. Maybe Bex is like my dad, completely incapable of feeling.

I suddenly feel sick like I'm going to throw-up. It's still really difficult thinking about my dad. How he just forgot about us. I just need to stop thinking about him; forget him like he forgot me.

"Hey look Jim! I think I found something in this article! '_Captain Sam is famous for his multiple repeat_…"

"…_crimes on Bevyork Planet. The records show that he has stolen from at least 6 of the locations there_.'" I have read this article at least five times and pretty much have it memorized. The search is becoming pointless.

"So you've read it too! This is big. It could mean that he has a base on that planet! OR he is somewhere near it. It's pretty secluded so he has to be near it!" Glop's smile is literally taking over his whole face. If it got any bigger I would expect his head just to tip right off.

"OR Bevyork is full of rich snobs who spend way too much money at their stores. It's like a five star buffet for pirates; if I were one I would go there too."

"Oh right right… Well I'll keep looking then." He begins clicking feverishly on the mouse. If I hear these clicks any longer I think I'm going to go mad. Just like this mystery about Bex is driving me crazy. It's bad enough I need to figure out everything about Black, but I'm caught up on some pointless girl. I should have left her in the pond. I plop my head onto the desk.

If only there were some way I could find out about both. More information that only the top agents know…

"THAT'S IT!" I jump straight out of my chair.

"What?! What?" Glop jumps and looks like he's about to pee his… well he doesn't have pants. I'm not even sure if he pees…

"Are you up for an adventure? A secret mission per say?"

"Hells yes! What are you thinking?" I know he isn't going to like the idea, so I'm just going to be blunt with him.

"We are going to break into Lab X and take a look into their files. It probably has a ton of information on Black that the officials only want the upper levels to know." I'm getting really excited now. I can practically taste the space air. This is what I signed up for; not some stupid article reading.

"Oh no, no, no! That's cheating." Is he serious? I look at him like he's crazy.

"Glop, no one gets ahead in life by following all the rules? I mean you must break a few rules every once in awhile."

"Uhhhh no. I love rules."

"Oh…" I look around the room, and blow air out. This is a little awkward.

"Besides I bet Wolf and Kent are only using the articles too. It wouldn't be fair."

I smile at the irony. "Well then like I said. We will just be one-step ahead won't we?"

"I don't know…"

"All you gotta do is keep lookout. I'll do all the hard stuff."

He lets out a large huff. "Fine let's do it, but you better find something useful."

Oh I will! I would rather get caught then work at a desk my whole life. This is my one shot, and I will not waste it.

We take the pod up to the top floor where all the security rooms are. We have agreed that if someone is coming Glop would page me on our communicators.

"If I'm not bake in 20 minutes, well try not to panic." Glop nods but he is a sickly turquoise color.

I carefully open the door that leads me to the authorized personnel only section. The hallway is very long and completely white. The lights give off a light buzzing. I begin walking down checking every door. Security, officer information, weapons, glider technology… I freeze. Oh I would kill to go in there…. another day. Finally I see the sign that says computers. I pick up my pace.

"Freeze! What are you doing up here?!"

Shit… how am I going to get out of this one? I turn around and face the officer that confronted me. He is very large and looks as if he is made of diamonds. I quickly try to think of all the ways I could knock him out. Direct hit in the neck would do it. Don't be stupid Jim! That would call way too much attention to you. My only option is to lie. I gulp nervously; I have always sucked at lying. I guess I only have one option; it's time to call my inner Silver. I get flashes of him when we are on the ship. I square my shoulders to look confident but try to give myself a relaxed look. Look like you own the place Jim.

"Ah yes I'm sorry Sir, but I am here to fix a glitch in the computer system. I was top in my class and Commander Livingston wants me to take a look at it."

The officer nods but doesn't look convinced. "I'm going to have to give her a call."

Shit! "No! NO!" I grab his hand and he glares at me. I quickly let go, run my hand through my hair, and give him an awkward laugh.

"I mean she just got on her lunch break. You know how she gets when she is interrupted?" I give him a nudge, a wink, and a few laughs.

He still glares at me. "Alright then prove it. Open the door."

I look down at the lock for the room. It is some sort of puzzle contraption. Of course, they only want the smartest people getting into this room. My heart rate is picking up. I only have one chance or he will for sure know I'm a fraud. I begin by hitting start, and the rest follows. This is easy! I click a few buttons, turn a few nobs, and bam it opens. HA! they called that a challenge? I look at the officer with a triumphant smile.

"Now if you would excuse me." I shoo him away with my hands.

I sit down and begin typing. There are only a few things on Black, but one thing catches my eye. A list of witnesses! Top-secret witnesses that remember what happened but refuse to talk. It's worth a shot. I mean after breaking in here I feel like I can get at least one person to say something. I write the list down along with their locations. Time to look up Bex.

As the files load my communicator beeps. "GET OUT OF THERE!" It's from Glop. The files are still loading. I just need a couple more seconds.

Click. The door opens. My heart sinks. There is Livingston standing looking down on me. My whole possible career flashes before my eyes. I say goodbye to my chances at adventure and becoming a legend. What will my mom think? I can only picture me standing at the door with the police officers again. I don't think I can bare to face her.

"Well Mr. Hawkins, what a pleasant surprise." Her face shows no emotion.

"Oh hey."

"Well done. I'm quite impressed." Did I just hear her correctly? I look up at her completely shocked.

"Wait! you aren't mad? You aren't kicking me out?"

"Well I really should since it is protocol, but the fact you broke into one of the rooms with the most security is very remarkable."

"Oh." I seriously don't know what to think right now.

"Also the fact that you even thought of coming up here to get information is clever in itself. Don't tell the others, but my money is on you Hawkins."

"What?!"

"You might not see it, but you are one very bright star Mr. Hawkins. I hope it's you who's besides me on that ship. Don't disappoint me and don't let that information go to waste." At that she leaves me frozen with confusion on my face.

**Please tell me if you like it! Private messages or reviews are welcome! I want to know what you think so tell me**** if you have** any likes, dislikes, suggestions, comments, concerns, and **questions! Don't be afraid to click those fav/follow buttons! If you like it tell me! Its nice to see I'm writing for more than just myself! but for realsies click it! CLICK IT! seriously just click it :) Hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6 A Lesson

All these witnesses are on different planets! How am I supposed to get there? Teleportation!? Unfortunately for me, that has not been invented yet… I do have one idea but it is a little far fetched. I could ask Amelia to lend me a ship…. I mean if its for work, how could she possibly say no!? I can picture it now, _"Oh yes! What a marvelous idea Jim. When will you need it to be ready? Anything to help a fellow soldier!"_

I slam my face into my pillow. Who am I kidding! That will never happen! She'll probably laugh at me. Well maybe crack a smile in her formal captain way. Maybe if I ask her to lead the ship…

"Oh Jimmy Sir I gotta tell you something!"

Wonderful! A visit from B.E.N. "Hey B.E.N", but the pillow makes it come out as a muffle.

"You know you really shouldn't have your head like that. I once knew a guy who sat like that everyday, and one day he just inhaled a feather! Had to get the heimlich from a Pigog... WAS NOT PRETTY!"

"B.E.N, your point?"

"Oh shoot… I forgot… It was something really important. You know me and my memory." He laughs loudly, and sits on my bed. I put my hands behind my neck to keep myself from closing his mouth.

"I just had it but now it's whoop! Out the window. Did Morph take my memory box again? Can you check?" He throws his head in my face, and wiggles it around.

"Ahhh B.E.N!" I push his head back and step away to get some space. Just then there was a large bang from outside. I run to the window and I see Bex fiddling with my glider.

"MY GLIDER!"

"Oh yes that's it! Bex is using your glider. She hopes you don't mind." I roll my eyes and run outside.

"What do you think you're doing?" She gives me this innocent look. Innocent my ass!

"I'm trying to use your glider. Why? Does it look like I'm doing something else? If so please let me know." She puts her check in her palm and tilts her head waiting for my response.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing chores or something for my mom?" Ha! Try to get your way out of that one.

"I finished," she says matter of factly. "Unlike you, I don't take 50 years to clean the dishes."

Great she's insulting me now. "It's called carefulness."

She smirks. "It's called efficiency."

This girl is impossible.

"Whatever. Still doesn't explain why you're on my glider."

She shrugs her shoulders. "I was bored, so I thought lets go destroy Jim's glider! That'll be fun."

"Ha you're hilarious." I give her my serious not amused face; the one usually reserved for B.E.N.

"Fine. I've always wanted to learn to fly one of these things. Be all bad ass flying around." Bex jumps into the flying position and pretends to be sailing away in the clouds. She does look like a natural on the glider; her position is almost perfect. She really is fascinating; I can barely take my eyes off of her. AHHH! Stop drifting brain! Right now she is the enemy, and I have to focus!

"There's no way you're flying that if you don't know how."

"Well whyyyy don't you teach me then?" Bex looks at me straight in the eyes, and her lip folds out into a slight pout. I'm helpless, but if I say yes she wins…

"Just fly me around like you usually do and I'll observe. Easy"

I smile. Like I usually do huh?

"Ok. I'll do it."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

I check the engine, and then hop onto the glider. I take my stance getting ready to launch off. I focus and just as I'm about to go Bex jumps on as well.

"What are you doing?" Her abrupt closeness startles me.

"I can't learn if I'm on the ground, so I'll fly with you." Bex inches closer to me, and our faces are almost touching. Her arms slide around me, and our bodies collide together.

My stomach lurches. Whoa! What was that? I'm suddenly burning everywhere our bodies touch, and I can feel myself blushing. Is this girl always this hot?

"Ready?" Her voice brings me back.

"Born ready. Time for some pro-gliding."

"Ha pro-glidingggggggggggggAHHHHHHHH !"

I slam my foot onto the gas, and we go launching forward. Her grip tightens; my hair goes flying back from the wind. I love how exhilarating this is! I push the gas further, and we are zigzagging getting faster and faster. I take an abrupt turn and we are climbing higher and higher into the sky. Bex is screaming in my ear, but I'm so lost in my adrenaline that I can barely hear her.

"Not so high! Not so high! TOO HIGH!" I chuckle to myself. I being to spin and we continue to climb. I can feel the cool air rushing past my finger tips, and brushing my face. I feel free and alive.

"STOP!"

We reach a good height.

"OK" I kill the engine, and as if by slow motion we begin tilting back. I feel my body weight shift as my feet rise above my head. Bex starts to scream, but I just listen to the air brush against my ears. We are head-first plummeting towards the ground. I feel like a meteor falling from space. I give us a little spin, and the world below whirls around us.

"Hit the gas. Hit the gas. Hit the gas!"

I can almost see the individual blades of grass when I finally hit the gas again. We shoot forward, avoiding the ground, and we head towards a small area with trees. We enter the vegetation, and it's a giant maze. Up, down, left, right. We dodge branches, trunks, rock formations, etc. Leaves brush against me like they are giving me tiny high fives. We burst through the trees into a clearing, and I curl up so we are once again upside down. I fly straight up for a little before flipping us over again. I circle the clouds, and imagine I'm leaving the puffs in swirls. I go straight down again, and gain speed. My cheeks flap in the wind. When I'm two feet from the ground I stop suddenly and Bex looses her grip. She flies forward and lands on the ground with a thump. I hop off the glider. A triumphant smile is on my face. Bet she wasn't expecting that for a ride.

"That was fun! Did you learn anything?"

Bex rubs her butt as she stands up. "Yeah. Wear a butt pad."

"From the sound of your voice, you thought you were going to die!"

"I DID NOT"

With my best girl voice " 'Too high! Hit the gas!" I laugh.

Bex smiles and pushes lightly on my shoulder. "Ok, maybe a little, but I've been in worse."

"Oh really?"

"I have voyaged on some gliders with another very experienced spacer."

"Really? Who?" I doubt the person is actually better than me.

Again I see a shadow cross her face. I desperately want to know why, but before I could ask she shocks me again.

"Now that you have had your fun, I'm expecting a lesson here. A real lesson! Besides I have something to show you." She just never gives up does she?

I really don't want her riding my glider but I'm curious to see what her something is.

"Fine hop on."

"YES!" She leaps onto the glider and gets into her position. I get on and I stand awkwardly in front of her. I point to which pedals make the glider stop and go. We are ready to launch. Oh crap. I guess I have to hold onto her now. My heart is racing, and I hover my arms besides her body. I slowly bring them down and the warmth is back. I look up, and I notice a light blush on her face. She quickly tilts her head and hides it behind her hair.

"Ok now lightly hit the gas pedal."

We zip forward and my stomach lurches. "I said LIGHT!" She slows down, and gives an embarrassed laugh.

"Sorry!" I show her how to turn by shifting the weight from left to right. After a couple of tries she gets the hang of it.

"We need to go up!" She is beginning to get excited.

"Lean back and have the tip point up." We ascend to the sky slowly. We reach the first layer of clouds, and then the second. As we emerge from the second, I gasp.

The scene is amazing. The stars fill a sky packed with dark blues, violets, and crimsons. The occasional streaks of light sapphire and emerald stand out vividly, but it's still remarkable. Below us the clouds form a strip of mountains each one reaching different heights. Pinks, scarlets, and auburns paint them, and they give the impression of warmth.

"Wow" it comes out as more of a breath.

"I know." I turn to look at Bex and our faces have grown closer. I notice the tiny flecks of gold in her eyes as she gazes at the scene with a bittersweet longing. I can't help it, but I lose my breath all over again. Boy, it's really difficult to breath up here.

"I can't believe I've never noticed it before."

"Well you have to stop and look around every once in awhile. You never know what you might be missing. Things come and go, but if you stop to appreciate them, it's easier to remember all the greatness."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. When did you stop and notice this?" I listen intently to her response. I'm ready to get some answers about her.

"It reminds me of home. At dusk my dad used to fly me out and show it to me. It's a little different on my planet, but its still beautiful here." She rests her check on my chest. I hope she can't hear how fast my heart's beating. Breath. Breath. Slow it down.

"Home huh? Why don't you ever want to go back?"

She lifts her head shocked. "I never said I didn't want to go back home. I just don't have a home to go back to." Her eyes drop and fill with sadness. Way to go Jim! Screwed that one up.

"I'm sorry." I don't know what else to say. _"You can stay here and this can be your new home." _NO! I don't want to freak her out. I wonder about the comment from the first day. When my mom asked where she was from, she didn't look sad when she replied. Anger consumed her face; there's something she's still hiding.

"It's not your fault." Her head finds my chest again. The position feels so natural, so perfect. I want to say something else to try and find out more, but I'm terrified she'll move her head again. So I stay silent.

We don't say anything else for the rest of the time, but the silence isn't awkward. As night consumed us, we soared the skies appreciating its greatness.

**Please tell me if you like it! Private messages or reviews are welcome! I want to know what you think so tell me if you have any likes, dislikes, suggestions, comments, concerns, and ****questions! Come on you made it to chapter 6! Time to hit those fav/ follow buttons! or review either works :) Hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7 Liftoff

"So how would you like to lead a ship into adventure again?"

Amelia gives me a suspicious glance. She already knows I'm up to something. "It would be marvelous, stupendous even. Did Livingston mention anything?"

At least I've caught her interest. At this point I should just ask; it's no use it to try and beat around the bush.

"No… Well kinda. I need someone to help me go question some witnesses."

"Mmm fascinating. Though it does sound quite improbable that Livingston would not provide you a ship herself."

Yeah it is improbable. Why hasn't she offered me a ship? Oh that's right because I didn't ask her. I knew she would reject my request right away. I just told her I needed a week off to do some personal research. The commander didn't object to that, but that's only because none of us has gotten anywhere on our search for Black.

"Well I would rather go with you, but if you don't want to I could always…"

"No! No! That's alright. I'll do it. Livingston would be a bore on an expedition like this. She's somewhat tedious, dull, dreary, mind-numbing; must I continue? There's much to be executed if we are departing in two days time. Excuse me Mr. Hawkins, we shall talk later tonight about the intricacies." At that she strides out of the room. Success! I jump up and throw my fist in the air. I haven't seen her this thrilled in ages; she said yes! I can taste the space air already!

The next couple of days are a blur. Getting the ship ready, packing, and selecting a crew, but its worth it because I'll be on a mission again! I'm finally with my mom gazing up at the vessel. The beauty of it sends me over the edge. I am completely jumpy with excitement. The only disappointing factor is I can't question Bex anymore when I'm gone. My questions will just have to go unanswered.

"Do you have everything Jimmy? Did you pack an extra jacket? Its gets cold on these things." My mom is just rambling now; I know how much she worries about me whenever I leave home. I can tell it in her eyes; she always looks at me like she might never see me again.

"Yes mom… Don't worry so much."

Her palm gently strokes my check. "I know, but as a mom I can't help it. I love you too much. You're still my little boy."

I hug her one last time. Its lasts for a few seconds; she doesn't want to let me go. I whisper in her ear "I'll be home soon enough."

With that she finally releases me and I dart to the ship. Everyone is scuttling around trying to get the ship ready.

"All ready for liftoff!" Amelia is at the wheel of the ship. Her head is held high looking completely smug.

"Release the sails!" The crew races up the poles to untie the sails. I join pulling on the ropes. The sails fly out and shine gold as they absorb the energy. I quickly hop down and go to my favorite rope ladder towards the head of the vessel. We lift in the air, and my legs slowly begin to drift away from the ground.

"Engage gravity!"

Everyone falls back onto the ship at once. Amelia takes a dramatic pause and finally shouts, "And takeoff!"

We zoom forward and its just like I remember. I reach my arms out as they skim the clouds. Seagulls fly around the ship, and the world below us shrinks into nothingness. I'm finally free again! I'm back to where I belong.

We exit the atmosphere and space consumes us. The crew relaxes and goes off to do their routine checks. I lean on the rope, and scream into the sky. My adrenaline is high, and I am in complete happiness. This is what I want to do everyday! Be a true spacer!

"Mr. Hawkins. Please you sound like a barbarian." Amelia puts her ears back and gazes up at me.

"Sorry Ame… Captain. Its just so amazing!"

"Yes well do control yourself."

I roll my eyes. Control myself? HA! How can I?!

"Captain!" A crew-member is scurrying over to Amelia. "There has been a breach. Invaders have snuck on-board. We're afraid it might be pirates."

"Pirates. Well sir what is the evidence of intruders?"

"The loading dock on the west side was opened, and it was not the crew."

"Well then alert all units. I want these trespassers apprehended and thrown into confinement immediately." The man runs off to warn the others. I can't believe it. Pirates! This is getting more incredible by the second.

"Well Hawkins that includes you. It's time to prove your worthiness to the Navy." Amelia throws me a spacelaser.

"Be careful. You don't know what these ludicrous ruffians are capable of."

"Oh don't worry about me. I've got this."

**Please tell me if you like it! Private messages or reviews are welcome! I want to know what you think so tell me if you have any likes, dislikes, suggestions, comments, concerns, and ****questions! Just had a brilliant idea! You hit those fav/follow buttons! It would 100% make my day... that or a review :) Hope you enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8 Defense Down

I descend into the undercarriage of the ship. The pirates can't be hiding very far. The footsteps above me are in a rhythmic pounding as the others search for the intruders. The floorboards beneath me squeak every time I put my foot down. Light as a feather Jim! I put my back against the wall and carefully check around the corner. The hallway's clear and I advance down the path. If I were to hide, I would go to the supply room. Easy to blend into a room crowded with objects. I finally reach the door and I press my ear to it.

Whispers creep from the room. Ah-ha! Gotcha. I throw my foot against the door, and it flies open. I hold my gun out in front of me. "Everyone freeze!"

Silence answers me in return. I can only hear my heartbeat, and the repeating drip from a hole in a hanging water bucket. The bucket swings back-and-forth; other than that there is no movement. I keep my laser level just in case they try to attack. I scan the area, and I notice that there is a slight gap between the back wall and the food barrels. Why does this seem familiar?

I slowly ascend onto the barrels, and peak over the edge. All I see is her sly smile, and her uncomfortably wave. Longing instantly flies out of my stomach; I hadn't even realized I missed her. "I don't have to punch you again do I?"

Morph then flies out from behind the barrels. He immediately licks my face and nuzzles my check. Next I notice that B.E.N and Delbert are also in hiding. B.E.N launches at me and engulfs me in a metal filled hug.

"Oh Jimmy! I missed you! I was afraid I would never see you again." I pound my palm into his face and push him at the floor.

"Ow that hurts!"

Morph turns into B.E.N and mocks him falling onto the ground.

Anger is bubbling up inside me. "What were you guys thinking?! We all thought you were pirates!"

Delbert is dusting the dirt off of his jacket. "Pirates! Oh dear… I told them we should have asked to be brought along, Jimmy. But they had none of it. Bex insisted that we sneak on."

Bex mouth falls open and she flashes Delbert a glare. "To my defense it was a great plan. No one got hurt. What's the big deal?"

To give her credit it did take a lot of talent to sneak on; I'm impressed. I'm never going to tell her that though. I take a step towards her. "I could have shot you!"

She inches closer and she creeps her face near mine. My breath catches, and I feel slightly dizzy. There's a mischievousness twinkle in her eyes. "I would like to see you try."

Ha! She's all talk. "Oh really?"

Bex shrugs her shoulders, pouts her lips, and looks up as if she's thinking. "Yeah really."

It all happens in slow motion. She swings her legs under my feet. My lower body goes flying up and I'm falling backwards. As I'm plunging towards the floor, she slips my gun out of my hands. I land on my back, and I face the ceiling. Bex bends down and hovers her face over mine. My gun is twirling in her hand. "You were saying?"

"You got lucky." I quickly try to recover and stand back up. Morph's all excited and flying around her head. B.E.N is trying to help me up, but Delbert is holding him back.

"Uhhh-huh. Later Jimmy boy." She gives me a salute and strolls out of the room with pride.

"Are you alright? That was a large fall. Looked like it hurt. She really got you good Jimmy! Ha I thought you were going to…" B.E.N catches my face, and gulps. "Geez tough crowd. BEX WAIT UP!" B.E.N goes flying out of the room.

"She's impossible! She's so… so… annoying!" I spin on my heels and glance at Delbert. His arms are crossed and there's a smile on his face.

"Doc, cut it out with the weird smile ok?"

"It's just funny." Great he's mocking me.

"She's just reminds me of you Jimbo." Morph turns into me striding around in a dress.

"Morph!"

"Oh don't be so offended!" He places his hands on my shoulders. I immediately stuff my fists in my coat pockets.

"Smart, clever, tough… it's not a bad thing." His eyes peak over his glasses and meet mine. It's one of those weird moments we have. "Now where's Amelia? She'll be so pleased to see me!"

"Doubt it…" I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh yeah love it!" I smile, and he nods in pleasure. He rotates and runs into the door. "Huh could have sworn that wasn't there before.

The following day is busy as the crew recovers from the surprise visit. Amelia was not very please when she found out who actually got onto the ship, but she recovered when Delbert tripped over a bucket and fell onto B.E.N. B.E.N then proceeded to run in circles yelping as Delbert chased after him to stop. Amelia could barely hold in her laughs. They came out as snorts. Other than that, I quickly got my chores done, and I'm now in desperate need for entertainment. I notice Bex swinging on my favorite rope ladder.

"Come for fighting lessons I see?" There is slight amusement to her voice.

"No!" I couldn't help it, but I laugh a bit.

"Then why did you come over? It wasn't just to see me?" Bex looks towards the ground. Why did I come over? I guess I didn't spot it before but I did come just to see her. To talk to her

"No I came to… um… well I guess… I guess it is just to see you." I brush my hair back and shift my weight from foot to foot. I'm uncomfortable. Why does she make me feel so stupid?

"Oh!" Shock crosses Bex's face. Pleasure fills her smile, and a blush grows on her checks. Did she want to talk to me too?

There's a slight silence before she adds, "You know I never said thank-you."

I'm taken aback. "For what?"

"For not calling the cops on me that night." She rubs her arm. "I was trespassing, and anyone else would have done it. Especially after I punched them." For the first time, her guard is down. I can't help notice how innocent she looks.

"Well I thought 'Anyone with that weak of a punch like her's deserves some pity."" She smacks me on the arm.

"It was not weak!" Bex giggles, and I instantly smile. Her laugh is so contagious; I love hearing it.

"Eh whatever. Where did you learn to fight like that anyway?"

"Some pirates taught me. I only learn from the best." Her face confuses me. I can't tell if she is joking or not.

"Are you serious?" Bex shrugs and provides a face that says _"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not?" _Why is she so confusing? Why do I need to figure her out?

"Why do you have to do that?" Her face folds in confusion.

"Do what?"

"Act all mysterious all the time. It's annoying" A laugh burst through her lips.

"You're the one to talk. Whenever I ask you a question you just put your distracting handsome guarded face on and walk away." Did she just call me handsome?

"Well I don't know anything about you!"

"You know I don't have a home." She looks off into space. There's longing in her eyes again.

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes, but I keep myself busy. After I left I was so occupied I couldn't concentrate on missing things." Bex grabs for the rope and accidentally places her hand on top of mine. She immediately blushes and pulls away. "Sorry…. I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine." I secretly want her to put her hand back on top of mine. "Why were you so busy?" The darkness seems the fill her face again. Her guard has returned.

"I began a new adventure." I'm about to question her further, but Delbert is running… well more scampering… towards Amelia.

"Amelia! Darling!" He trips a little. "We've got trouble!"

"It's CAPTAIN on the ship! Anyway what is it?!" Amelia is in high alert.

"A (breath) giant (breath and gasp for air) I'm sorry (breath) we have a (breath)"

"Oh out with it already!"

"A giant tanuid is heading our way!"

Amelia snatches the telescope from Delbert. "ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

Bex and I both look at each other and then out into space. Sure enough there is a blob quickly approaching on the ship.

Amelia's face is filled with concern but durability. "Be prepared soldiers! We are in for a wicked show!"

**Can you feel the relationship blooming?! Sorry I'm kind of a romantic! **

**Please tell me if you like it! Private messages or reviews are welcome! I want to know what you think so tell me if you have any likes, dislikes, suggestions, comments, concerns, and ****questions! And you know what has your name on it? the buttons below! You know you're tempted to click and review! :) Hope you enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Tanuid

The response from the crew is almost immediate; everyone's rushing around, grabbing any kind of weapon they can get their hands on. There's panic in every eye, but it's not the usual kind of panic people would expect. I've only seen it a few times in my life on my journey to Treasure Planet. There's a certain spark that says "Come get me!" It's their body waking up, ready to be alive once again. I can sense the adrenaline rushing through their bodies; it's coursing through my own. It's our own drug. We are eager for this fight. Dying to live on the edge; we thirst for these kinds of things. We are spacers. We are always welcoming ways to catch a glimpse of death.

I fetch my gun out of my jacket and jump from the rope. "Bex go under to the cabins. You'll be safe there."

"You're not serious are you?" She lands right besides me with perfect grace. Her hip cocks out, and her eyebrow lifts ever-so slightly. There is the same sparkle in her eyes. God! Why does she always have to disagree? I don't have time to argue with her.

"Uh yeah." Bex's eyes flash from my face to my gun. A small laugh escapes from her mouth.

"Trust me, you're going to need my help soldier boy." What does that mean? I suddenly feel self-conscious. I catch a quick wink before she goes off running.

The tanuid is advancing towards the ship, and its features are becoming fully defined. A metal armor encompasses the entire body. The shadowy skin of the squid reflects the dark sky of space and mirrors the stars. Tentacles fan out around it's body, squirming, ready to attack.

I have only read about them in my textbooks at the academy. They are very rare, and the ships that they attack usually become completely destroyed. The ships that survive typically have large-scale canons that blast the squid to bits. Unfortunately, we are not that high tech.

"PREPARE YOURSELF LADS! SECURE LIFE LINES!" Amelia's voice seems to echo around the deck. The energy in the air is unbelievable; we stand entirely still and brace ourselves for impact.

The tanuid collides into the front of the ship which causes enough force for half of the crew to lose their balance. The tentacles thrash everywhere causing supplies to scatter around the deck. Multiple men are knocked unconscious or overboard. People instantaneously rush over to the edge to help the others dangling helplessly on their lifelines. It's complete chaos.

I hear the repeating scrape of metal against metal as the other crew-members try to slice it open with their swords. Morph transforms into a jackhammer and strains to break through. He forms back into his pink self and shakes his dizzy head from his hopeless work. It's useless; they aren't strong enough to cut through the tough shell of the squid. I look at my gun… this better work. I have to get a good shot.

Rapidly I sprint to get a better angle. I jump over soldiers, ropes, barrels, and tentacles. I duck, slide, tumble, and I'm finally face to face with the beast. I aim directly between its giant eyes. Good-bye ya big brute! My fingers squeeze against the rough metal of the trigger, and the laser gun jolts back from the force. It's a perfect shot!

The laser strikes the target, but it ricochets off. Next I see Bex quickly dodge out of the way of death. The laser hits a pole directly behind the spot where her head was.

"Yeah let's not do that again." Excitement fills her smile. She looks completely relaxed like she's done this a million times. Bex is ready for more.

"Well we are running out of options here!" Can she not see we are getting demolished by a 15 ton monster?

"Told you, you would need my help. Now just watch and learn." Bex leaps up to one of the poles on the sail, and then hops up to the next one. She squats down into a jumping position; next Bex is flying through the air directly approaching a tentacle that's sprawled out in front of her. A long knife emerges from her boot, and the blade points precisely at the target. A striking slice and ding fills the air as the blade penetrates the shield and cuts into the tanuid.

Bex fist pounds into the air. "Ha! Thank-you very much!" She bows.

The creature screams into space, and the loud echo pierces our eardrums. The injured limb lifts off of the deck and collides with a pole right above Bex. Her head lifts towards the impact, and in that quick second another tentacles sweeps under her legs knocking her over. I hear a loud crack, and it all hits me as the pole begins its descent towards the deck. She can't get out of the way. I have to help her. I can't lose her; I won't lose her!

It's all a blur. The pole rushing toward her, my feet running full speed, my dive, my arms encompassing Bex's body, her blonde hair filling my face, the ground moving beneath us as I roll. The post smashes through the wood, and I feel her breath on my neck. I look into her fear-filled eyes, and they seem to whisper her gratitude. Our chests are in sink breathing as if it's our last breaths.

"Hey Jimmy Sir! Sorry to interrupt your little hero moment, but uh yeah… I'M ABOUT TO BE EATEN HERE! SAVE ME!" B.E.N it screaming into my ear as he slowly passes us. There is an arm entangled around him, and the monster's eyes are focused on its meal.

"I'm too young to die! I have so many things I haven't done yet! I had this book club meeting this month and it was finally my turn to pick the book! WHY! WHY!?"

"BEN! Shut up! I have to think!"

"Mr. Monster sir. You don't want to eat me! I'm all chunky! I'll get your insides all clogged… Not good for the digestive system."

"That's it!" I have a plan. It will work! It has to work! It's our last chance.

"Bex hand me that cork to the barrel."

The incident didn't seem to affect her too much because the spark has returned to her eyes. She fumbles with the plug but hands it to me.

"Now when I tell you, stab the squid again. Just like before, but get others to do it also."

The nod is quick, and she grabs the people closest to us. Her face is completely serious as she explains exactly what the soldiers need to do. I admire her leadership; there's so much I still need to know about her. FOCUS JIM! They begin to climb the posts. It's my turn now…

I leap up to BEN and stand facing the tanuid.

"Oh thank GOD you came! I thought I was a goner. So whats the plan?"

"As of now BEN you just have to relax, and keep quiet."

"Oh yeah yeah yeah! I can do that! No…." He notices my stern BEN-I'm-going-to-kill-you-myself-if-you-don't-shut-up look. I pull my gun out of my pocket, and stuff the cork into the front of the barrel. My fingers squeeze the trigger once again, and the machine instantly begins to beep signaling it's going to overload.

"BEX NOW!" The sight it truly amazing! The soldiers all soar through the air; their knifes and swords are drawn ready to strike. Bex's hair glides behind her, and her smile is impossible to miss. I hear multiple slices and dings as the metal coat of armor is cut into. The beast screams in pain, and just before it releases BEN, I chuck my gun into its mouth. The tanuid frees the ship while BEN and I land safely on the ground. The squid continues to float further out into space and the crew stands in silence waiting for the next moment.

The bang penetrates the air as the space glows red from the explosion. Our faces shine yellow and orange as metal cascades all around us. Sparks flare through the air and black dust coats the front of the ship. The next second its eerily silent, and no one moves. The loud cheer begins once we all know we're safe. Everyone is clapping, hugging, and yelling; they're releasing their left over adrenaline. Morph has turn into fireworks bursting through the air

I don't even realize I'm hugging Bex until our embrace lingers longer than a quick second. Bex doesn't notice either, but she practically throws me off of her like I'm made of blubber-whale snot. We both blush, and run our hands through our hair. Bex tucks a strip of hair behind her ear. Is it bad I just want to hug her again?

Her head shakes to recover herself from a daze and almost on queue she has a mischievous smile on her face. Bam! Her fist collides with my shoulder. I take it back. I don't want to hug her.

"That's for wanting me to go to the cabins."

"You're impossible!" She really has no respect! I can never do anything right with this girl! It's like she…

The feeling of soft warm lips on my cheek interrupts my thought. The kiss was swift, but the ghost of it still lingers. A soft tingle is all that is left of the startling act. I look into her eyes, and I see a glimpse of fear. The vulnerability in her features surprises me, but there is also a hint of thrill. Stupidly I put my hand on my cheek. Bex laughs at the look of total shock on my face. My mouth must be touching the floor.

"That's for saving my life."

I don't know what to say. Maybe your welcome? But before I can even open my mouth Delbert is rubbing my head making my hair swirl around my face.

"Impressive Jimbo! Not everyone can take on a Tanuid! Lately, the only other person is Captain Black! But you! Wow! Should have known from the start you could do it!"

I try to get away but the crew hordes around me. I see a flash of blonde hair go under to the cabins before I am fully engulfed by the crowd.

**Favorite, review, or follow if you like it! ****It really helps motivate me to write! Come on! After a chapter like that how can you not click those buttons below! **:) You wont regret it! Happy creativity and reading everyone! :)

**Special thanks to wrecker-roadbuster for the review! Also thanks to Dead Bones Sam, Kittylovekills, and TheGreekGeek for the follows! And finally thank you to ****AlTeRnAtE-UnIvErSe-MaStEr for the follow and favorite. I'm really glad you all are enjoying it! it really helps me write! **


	10. Chapter 10 The Return

My ass collides with the ground with a large thump. My hand pushes against the cold wet gravel as I force myself to stand again. I rub my butt as the Captain Black witness is yelling at me.

"Don't you ever say that name near me again! I swear next time I will give you a good beating!"

"Ha I'd like to see you try." I mumble the words though I wish screamed them at him. I barely said two words to the guy and he throws me out of the house like I am some kind of criminal! I mean I should be kind of used to it; it has happened to me multiple times before the whole treasure planet thing. I thought for sure as an officer I would get more respect. I guess old habits die-hard.

"It went that well huh?" Bex's voice appears out of thin air and I jump around hands in the ready position to attack. She's casually leaning against the brick wall behind her; one leg is bent with the foot flat against the building. Her arms are crossed in front of her, and she has her mischievous smile on her face. The sunlight emphasizes the gold that caresses her hair; she looks flawless and strong.

"Hey relax there jumpy! I come in peace!" She puts her hands up as if to surrender.

This is the first time I have seen her since the kiss; I know it was just a peck on the cheek, but I can't stop thinking about it. It's like this annoying bug buzzing around my head. I tired to keep myself preoccupied with helping the crew fix the ship, but that faint ghost of the kiss would always creep back into my head. I would suddenly feel a slight hum on my cheek, and I always seemed to be wondering the ship looking for her. Of course I would find her when she's not supposed to be with me.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the ship?" I can't seem to make myself look directly into her eyes. Get yourself together Jim! Does she not remember what happened? Nah don't be stupid of course she remembers. Was the kiss a big deal for her? If she's not acting awkward, neither should I… right?

"You know I think I vaguely remember someone saying that." She looks up to the sky and pouts her lips as if she is thinking. "But no one stopped me when I strolled right off, so I fiiiiigured it was ok."

Bex laughs as I roll my eyes. I do have to give her some props for sneaking off. Bex is very clever; I should just start getting used to her surprising me.

"Come on! You look like you need a drink. I know of a great bar a couple blocks down." She grabs my hand and begins to pull me down the street. I whip my hand away and cross my arms.

"Why would you assume that?" Bex cocks her eyebrow at me. I can tell she knows I'm just being stubborn.

"Oh so you were just thrown out onto your ass because you learned all about the infamous Captain Black?" She flashes me a fake smile, and she gently wraps both of her hands around mine again. Her eyes leave mine and glance at our entwined fingers. I can't help thinking that the kiss meant more to her than she's portraying. She throws her head back suddenly breaking the trance and pulls my arm again.

"Stop being so stubborn Jim! You have to relax!"

"No I have to find Black."

She lets go and blows out a puff of air. "Have you ever thought that maybe it's a good thing you haven't found him. Huh?"

There is a tint of anger in her voice. She is unable to look at me as she spins around on her heel. I just watch her walk away from me. That was weird; why does it matter to her if I find him? I snap back into reality and chase after her.

"Why would you say that?"

Bex's brown eyes flick over in my direction. Her arms are folded in front of her as she walks. Even though she isn't directly looking at me I can tell there's a little fear in her expression. She's hiding something.

"You know I shouldn't have said anything."

She continues to stomp down the road, but I grab her elbow to stop her. "Bex come on. You can tell me." I pause before gently breathing, "Trust me."

Her eyes turn into slits as she debates whether or not to tell me. I concentrate on making myself look as trustworthy as possible; however that works.

Her shoulders drop slightly as if giving up. She looks at the ground as she almost whispers, "What if finding him only brings out secrets that weren't meant to be known? What if those mysteries were better off staying buried?"

My finger goes out and gently lifts her chin. Her eyes strain upward as they find mine. I can see faint tears emerging out of hiding in the corner of her eyes.

"Do you know anything Bex?" The tears force themselves to disappear once again, and the confidence returns to her voice.

"I'm just saying that you deserve better Jim! Research and questioning witnesses are not your things. You should be out there being a true Spacer! I saw the look on your face when we fought the Tanuid. Adventure is what you crave! Forget this search and go show the world what you're truly made of. And I'm not just saying this 'cause you saved my life. You are one of the best spacers I have ever met, and trust me that's a major compliment."

She whacks my hand from under her chin. "Now let's go have to fun! Can't work all the time Jimmy."

I stand there registering what she just said. She didn't answer my question, but that was one damn good answer. She's too good at this; how can she distract me so much? I finally follow her when she turns to enter a bar.

By the time I walk in she has already found a seat and is waving at me to come over. The bar is crowded and there are many drunken spacers cramped in the small space. It reminds me of the dining cabin at dinner-time. I guess Bex is right; I could use some fun. I sit down and Bex tells me she is going to order us some drinks. I really hope she brings me back whisky. Suddenly a large gorilla looking guy collides into my back.

"Watch where you're going twerp!" He scowls at me and I can smell the alcohol in his breath. I turn away, but he purposely spills some alcohol on my head. I close my eyes, and my hand curls into fists.

"Ha! Stupid human." You know what? Fuck this guy! Fuck this day! I have had it.

I turn and look directly at him; I casually put a smile on my face. "It's alright mate. I know people with giant sausage fingers cant control when they spill their drinks."

He grabs me by the collar and lifts me out of my seat. "Why I outta!"

I just continue to stupidly smile at him.

"Careful! Don't wanna overwork yourself. I know how easily fat guys get worn out."

He throws his fist back, but Bex comes out of nowhere to stop him.

"Excuse my friend he is an idiot." Bex is looking at me panicked. She is telepathically telling me how idiotic I am.

"Get out of here!" The gorilla man throws Bex aside, and concentrates on me.

"Any last words you little..."

There is a flash of red and rustic voice splits the air. I would recognize it anywhere. The gorilla man immediately turns his head toward the second intruder.

"Ay lad. Give the kid 'ere a break. He's never been any good at pickin' his fights."

The gorilla man growls at Silver and ignores him. He's eyes quickly find me again. "I'm gonna punch you so hard!"

"Alight. Would ye like t'try this again? Put the lad down." Silver is slowly rubbing his metal arm, and the smirk suggests he is up for the fight. He looks exactly the way I remember him; he hasn't changed a bit.

"No? Ok?" I hear a click and the next thing I know the gorilla man is hanging upside down in Silver's grip. The metal arm has transformed into a laser gun and he's pointing it at the man's head. "Now I think me bucko Jimbo here deserves an apology."

The gorilla just glares at Silver. "Suit yourself." The metal arms transforms into a scoop and pushes the man out of the bar. He lands on the road with a thump.

"And ye stay out!" Silver's chuckle booms out of him just like it did on the ship many years ago.

"I can't believe its you!" I jump to him and engulf him in a hug. Silver grumbles out in surprise, but he swings his arm around me as well.

"Hey Jimbo! How be you holdin up?" His large hands grasp my shoulders and he looks down on me, but something distracts him. He strains his neck and looks over at Bex.

"Now Jimmy. Who's this pretty, young lass?" I glance over at Bex and her expression is pure shock. It's like she's looking at a ghost. She shakes her head, and smiles uncomfortably.

"That's Bex. She may be pretty, but don't underestimate her. She's full of surprises."

The shock on her face is replaced with a blush. She eyes me suspiciously. Silver extends a hand to her. "Well tis me pleasure to meet ya Miss Bex."

Silver confidently slams his hand into Bex's. She looks like she has fully recovered, and the sly smile is back on her face.

"The pleasure's all mine Mr. Silver."

I watch their hands slowly fly up, and then plunge back down. I smile, and I can barely hold in my excitement. I want to tell Silver all about my adventures, but then it hits me. The smallest detail pierces my brain, and causes my smile to fade. Dread fills my stomach.

I never told Bex Silver's name, so how did she already know him?

**For all those Silver fans... HE FINALLY MADE IT! Sorry it took so long!**

**Favorite, review, or follow if you like it! ****It really helps motivate me to write! Now that Silver has finally appeared, you no longer have an excuse to not hit those buttons below. **:) Don't resist the urge! Happy creativity and reading everyone! :)


	11. Chapter 11 A Celebration

The whole way back to the ship Silver kept me preoccupied with his stories of his latest adventures. So much has happened to him over the years; I guess I have been through a lot too. I just can't grasp the idea that the journey to Treasure Planet was that long ago. I feel like we were on that ship yesterday; that the memories are still brand new.

"…Ah Jimbo they didn't stand a chance. Da second we drew our swords, they be goners. You shoulda been there." Silver wipes away a tear as he chuckles lost in his memories.

"I wish I was." I glance back at Bex. She's a step behind us observing the surroundings not completely into our conversation. Her brow slants deep in thought, and I can tell she is chewing on the inside of her cheek. I have to ask Silver soon how she knows him; I know for a fact Bex would lie to me, but would Silver have a reason to? Why didn't he just tell me he already knew her?

We finally reach the ship and the first to greet us is Morph. He zooms around Silver at least a dozen times and squeals in excitement. He finishes his parade of exhilaration by nuzzling Silvers cheek and giving him a giant lick.

"Morphy! I've missed ya! Takin' good care a Jimmy I hope!"

Morph nods with enthusiasm and takes another lap around Silver.

"Stayin outta trouble too?" He gives Morph a stern look, but quickly cracks into a smile once Morph turns into his head and mocks his face.

"Same ol' Morphy" Silver pats Morph on the head before the pink blob goes flying off to find the others.

"Ah there you are Mr. Hawkins. I have been investigating your whereabouts for at least an hour now. You should have returned promptly at…" Amelia emerges from the cabin below with urgency in her eyes. She's shaking her finger at me, but her body comes to an abrupt halt as soon as she notices Silver. This isn't good…

"Why does this ludicrous, imprudent, malicious, blubbering rubbish deem it appropriate to set his grotesque feet on my ship?"

"Ah Cap'in Amelia! Lookin' as grand as ever. Don't look a day older since da last I saw ya. Maybe a wrinkle 'ere and thur, but still a beaut." Silver oozes confidence in his words; he is completely at ease. It does not even faze him that she could arrest him at any second without warning.

"You do in fact comprehend that it is my formal duty to arrest you for your past crimes against a naval ship, correct?" Amelia crosses her arms behind her back, and smirks waiting for Silver to respond. Wow this has really escalated quickly; I have to stop her.

"Look Amelia..." She turns to me and her eyes pierce into my soul. I gulp preparing for the worse. "That was a long time ago. We can just forget those little crimes and move on, right?"

"Nah Jimbo she's right."

Amelia and I turn to Silver as soon as the words escape his mouth. Shock has completely consumed our faces.

"I'm what?" Amelia is still recovering from Silver's astonishing reply.

"I did commit all those crimes. She should throw me in da brig."

"Correct..."

"But I'll make ya a deal." Silver's smile appears on his face, and I can see his gold teeth shining in the light. I smirk already anticipating what he's about to say.

"Always deals with you."

"If I'm still on dis ship once we dock at tur base, I'll go freely to your li'l jail." Amelia has a smile on her face as if she's already won, but I know Silver better. There's no way in hell he is staying to go to jail. He'll find away to get off, just like he did last time.

"Deal. Mr. Hawkins, why don't you join the crew in some last minute repairs on the ship? Silver and I have some details I would like to discuss with him."

I turn to grab Bex to help me with the latest demand from the Captain. At least I'll get a chance to ask how she knows Silver. As soon as I look around, I notice she is nowhere in sight. Leave it to Bex to disappear when I actually need her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""

My hands hurt from the tedious work we did on the ship. Recasting sails, repairing posts, tying new rope. It was all a lot to do in a day. The whole crew looks beat down as we line up for dinner. Men are slouching and slumping over tables; one guy is so dazed he is eating his soup with a fork. I'm finally up to the counter and I grab my share of the soup de la surprise; I question its color but I'm so hungry I could eat anything. Even this.

Slowly I travel from face to face looking for Bex, but all I see are the variety of aliens throughout the room. I grab an empty table and hunch into the palm of my hand. I slowly lift my spoon out of the soup and turn the spoon upside down so the liquid cascades back into the bowl. I do this multiple times as I try to figure out where Bex might be hiding. Where is she?

Silver strides up to my table with his bowl balanced in his robot arm as his other fist rests on his hip. The red eye does a quick scan of the dining hall, and he grunts.

"Boring crowd we got 'ere hey Jimbo?" He chuckles to himself as he practically throws his bowl down onto the table. When he sits, the bench bounces, and he wiggles to get comfortable. When he sees my face, he hits my elbow off the table so my balance is thrown off and I almost hit my head against the wood.

"Hey!"

Silver laughs. "Oh com' on! Whats got your sails all in a rough?"

I glare at him as I slouch further into my palm.

"Jimbo?" His voice growls warning me I have to tell him or he'll keep bugging me.

"It's Bex."

"Ah I see. She rejected ya didn' she." He gives me a wink and continues to laugh at me.

I sit straight up and I deepen my glare. "NO! huh nevermind." I turn to get up and I start to walk away.

"Oh no ya don't! Can't escape that easily." His arms turns into a clamp and grabs my shirt. It picks me up and plops me back into my seat.

"Now what about her?"

"I don't know. I can't figure her out."

"So…"

"So I don't know if I can trust her. One second she's amazing and then the next she's all secretive and weird."

"Sounds to me like you got a li'le crush thur." He gives me another wink.

"You know I'm going to punch that eye one day." Silver booms out laugher but coughs when he sees I'm not joining.

He sighs. "Well as I racall you didn' trust me either Jimmy, but look at us now! We're best buckos!" Silver puts his hand on my shoulder and rustles my hair. I swat his hand away.

"As I RECALL you shouldn't have been trusted!" We both chuckle at that.

"True! But I'm tellin ya right now sometimes when you ain't expectin it, your greatest adventures come from da oddest thin's. Da mates closest to ya can see things your too blind t'see." Silver dramatically points to his red eye.

"And I say t'trust her Jimbo." Silver goes back to eating his soup.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depen's what your askin'"

"How did you know Bex before?" I see him stop his swallow mid-gulp, but he casually refocuses and manages to finish eating. He laughs like he's recalling a private joke.

"I thought you mightta caught that slip up from Bex. But I'm sorry, that ain't my secret t'tell."

What! I knew it! Why can't he tell me? Silver not telling ME, JIM, the boy who saved him, the secret. What?! I'm about to question him more, but as I open my mouth he catches onto my intentions. He clears his throat and interrupts.

"This dead crew needs a li'le pick me up. MORPHY! Come here Morphy!" Morph comes zooming into view, and he quickly gives Silver a lick on the cheek.

"Morphy, fiddle now!" Morph suddenly turns into a fiddle and begins to play upbeat music. Silver's up on the table now stretching his arms out to the rest of the crew.

"Bring out that whisky and rum lads, move them tables! We're goin to have a celebration!"

Everyone just gazes at one another looking completely lost. This is ridiculous, but Silver doesn't give up, he claps his hands and stomps his foot. Just then a flash of blonde distracts me. I finally spot her jumping up onto one of the tables close by. Bex whoops and throws a fist into the air.

"Finally some fun!" Bex begins to twist and turn moving her hips to the music. She joins Silver with the clapping, but her feet move delicately with the melody. The crew slowly begins to join in one by one. One person begins to play the harmonica along with Morph's fiddle, and one guy finds the piano and pounds the keys with the same notes. The cook begins to pour glasses of beer and shots of whisky and rum and distributes them throughout the room. People are gulping down their drinks, and one man has a bottle of whisky pressed up against his mouth. The cheers rise up while people move the tables. Pretty soon the whole dining hall is full of laughter, dancing, music, and liquor. Amelia bursts through the doors, but no one seems to notice.

"What is all this rubbish! Stop this instant!" Multiple men pick her up and she is being carried throughout the room.

"Put me down this instant! I say! Be the responsible naval soldiers you are!" No one seems to hear her because the party continues. Finally a crack breaks through her face and she swings her arms back over her head.

"What the hell… Poor me a shot good sir!" It's nice to see Amelia relax a little. The last time was at her wedding. Boy that was a crazy night.

I grab another shot and throw it in my mouth. The liquid burns down my throat, and warms my body. I didn't even notice Bex dance up to me. She uses both of her hands to pull me into the crowd. "Dance with me Jim!"

Like I have any other choice? I don't particularly like dancing because I never know what to do. I know I'm horrible at it, so I just kind of clap and stomp my foot. I am extremely awkward. I'm too still among the moving crowd. Bex gives me a disgusted look, and turns it into a playful smile.

"I know you can do better than that!" She puts her hands on my hips and pushes them back and forth. "Feel the music Jim! Relax!"

When I get used to the movement of the hips she puts her hands on my shoulders and guides them as well.

"So stiff naval boy! Loosen up!"

I continue to let her guide me, and I'm enjoying her lesson and her attention. My shoulders grow hot where her hands are placed. The alcohol starts to settle in and it helps me relax. Pretty soon I'm twisting and dancing to the music with the rest of the crew. I look down at Bex and her face is full of joy. The happiest I've ever seen her. Well maybe excluding the fight with the Tanuid. The light in her eye is twinkling, and only giggles escape her mouth. I grab her hand and spin her around. Her gold hair forms a shining star as she spins. We are hand in hand and our bodies fly back and forth. We twist and turn and spin. I'm out of breath but I never want to stop. The only things I'm focusing on are her and the music.

After a while, the music stops and we are both gasping for air, but I don't let her hands go. Most of the crew has gotten too drunk so they now sit around the room laughing and talking. They sway as they walk and one sailor is passed out on a table snoring. Someone has messed with the lights so its darker in the room. Glasses are tipped over, and beer puddles cover the floor. I catch Silver by Morph and I notice he winks at me. Oh no what is he up to now?

The music begins again but it is slower than before. The mood has completely changed; I quickly let go of Bex and stuff my fists into my pockets. I am not drunk enough for this. Bex looks puzzled, and she lets her hands float down to her sides. Amelia and Delbret dance past us. Amelia's cheek is resting on Delbert's shoulder as they sway in each others arms to the slow melody. They look full of love and happiness.

Bex glances over at what I'm staring at and realization crosses her face. Again the playful, mischievous smile appears. Slowly she reaches into my pockets and grabs my hands. She leads the first one to her hip and gently pats it as if telling it to stay. Her eyes scan my face searching for my approval, and I give her an awkward smile. A laugh burst through her lips, and she grabs my other hand. When she turns her head to face me again we are inches apart. If I lean forward my lips would touch hers.

We begin to sway to the music, and she guides me through the motions. I feel like my heart is going to fly out of my chest it's beating so hard. Come on Jim relax!

I shoot her the signature Bex smile preparing myself for my next dance move. I let go of her hip and spin her away from me like they always do during the slow dances in the movies. I pull on her again and she glides back to me. I bend forward and she leans into my arm resting on the bottom of her back. She arches her back and bends her legs, and I lean in so our faces are closer than before. She is nearly touching the floor when I smile at her triumphantly. I nailed the dance move. I slowly bring her back up to standing, and when we stand her face is closer than before, and she is full of laughter. I catch the gold in her eyes, and I see the freckles on her nose. Her eyes flutter up to mine and I feel a connection pulling me closer to her. I look at her lips, so full so nice so inviting. Two inches apart, one inch. Her eyes close and I know this is it.

"Hey guys! Can I join in!?" B.E.N pulls us apart before our lips could finally touch.

"God dammit." I whisper it quickly. "What now?!" I yelled. I look over at Bex and her cheeks are rosy and pink. She is blinking as if she's coming out of a dream.

"I was bored and I wanted to see if you guys would dance with me!"

"Not now B.E.N. Go ask Silver."

"But I wanted to have fun with you!" I give him the biggest glare I could manage and push him away. "GO!"

He finally leaves and I notice Bex is staring at me. I instantly blush and run my hand through my hair. I blow out some air. Awkward… what do I say? _'So about that kiss…' _The smile then emerges on her face.

"Do you wanna get out of here? Go somewhere more private and talk?" Her eyes beg me to say yes. I blowout air in relief. I really didn't want to say goodnight to her yet.

"That would be awesome!"

Her smile grows and her shoulders relax. Was she nervous I would say no?

"Let me just grab this." She picks up a bottle of whisky and wiggles it around. "Don't get a lot of this. Lets go."

She grabs my hand and we sneak out of the room. I see red flash over me, and when I look back Silver is watching us. He nods in approval. I bet he planned for this to happen.

As we emerge onto the deck my heart picks up in excitement; maybe I will finally get some of my questions answered. Some of my mysteries solved! Maybe I'll even be able to sneak in that kiss…

**I know that took awhile but I got caught up reading the Host! So that took up my free time! It's good... lots of romance. haha**

**Favorite, review, or follow if you like it! ****It really helps motivate me to write! Romance is in the air so you know you are feeling lovey soooo hit those buttons below. **:) Don't resist the love! Happy creativity and reading everyone! :)


	12. Chapter 12 Abandonment

**Special thanks to Xiaolin Showdown Fan1234 for the continuous reviews! It really helps! Thanks to Artemis Greywolf for the fav! And finally thanks to , AlTeRnAtE-UnIvErSe-MaStEr, and Boom Dragon22 for the follow and fav! Y'all are awesome!**

**If you like the story... tell me! fav follow review whatever! it doesn't hurt to let me know!**

**Lots of info on Bex up ahead! get ready! :)**

We burst into the crisp, cool air outside, and the stars seem to shine brighter tonight. They blur together and twinkle in unison. It must be the alcohol invading my senses. I'm having trouble concentrating where we are going because all I can think about is that kiss. We were so close… would I have regretted it if it did happen? Would Bex?

Finally, we reach our destination; it's my favorite rope ladder at the front of the ship. It's the only one loose enough to double as a hammock. It's actually quite pointless as a ladder, and no one ever uses it. It's the perfect place to get alone time and think. Bex pulls herself up and rolls onto her back. She wiggles her shoulders and smiles contently once she's in the perfect position.

"Well come on slow poke! Get your butt up here already!" She pats the empty space next to her and throws in an exaggerated impatient sigh… as if the comment wasn't enough.

I raise my eyebrow at her, and give her a teasing glare. "Really? Slow poke?"

Bex rolls her eyes and folds her arms over her chest. "Oh just come on!"

I pull on the rope and lift myself up. I lay down on my back careful not to get too close to Bex. I know right now that if we are touching I might loose focus. I have to ask her my questions. I can't afford to forget my purpose in agreeing to come talk to her. I need to, have to figure out more about this mystery girl. How she knows Silver. Why's she's so concerned with me finding Black.

A cold bottle collides with my arm, and I see Bex grinning at me. "You look too serious… always so serious"

"And you look too mischievous…. Always so mischievous…"

She winks at me and her smile grows. "I try."

I grab the bottle and take a swig. The warmth fills my body and clashes with the bitter space air. This will help me prepare for all my questions. Help me relax so I'm not so nervous. In the corner of my eye I notice that Bex is staring at me with an interesting look on her face. The bottle pops as I remove it from my mouth and I turn my head to look at her.

"What?" She blinks coming out of a trance. Pink fills her cheeks.

"Nothing…. I was…. I was just thinking about earlier tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Well I just like it when you smile… and relax. It was the most fun I've had in ages. Thank-you."

"You were the one that got me to dance!"

"Ha! True! But you were the one that was an excellent dance partner."

Well at least I now know she's lying to me.

"Yeah right." She nudges me in the shoulder.

"Ok Ok… excellent isn't the right word. But you were way better than Silver! He got the party going, but it wasn't because of his dancing." She laughs and takes a tiny sip from the bottle.

This is the perfect time to bring Silver up. Now I just have to casually say it… and not scare her off.

"How did you know Silver before the pub?" Bex instantly turns her head, and shock courses through her face. She tries to casually recover, but I know I took her by total surprise. Maybe I didn't bring it up as casually as I should have.

"What are you talking about? I met him through you?" Awkward laughs try to cover her lie; I can see in her face that she knows I don't buy it.

"Bex you knew his name before I even told you." A sigh escapes her lips, and her shoulders relax as if giving up.

"You must have said it without realizing it." The lie in her voice is so strong now. Her eyes meet mine and they beg me to drop the subject. I keep the gaze, and her eyes eventually leave mine to look at the sky.

"I don't even know where to start."

"The truth is always good." Bex's face is emotionless as it continues to search the galaxy above for the answer.

"Ha. Funny." A large breath leaves her mouth, and she closes her eyes preparing herself for what's next.

"Well one year ago, we met through unusual circumstances. Circumstances I don't want to relive. I guess you can say he saved me from a place I never want to go back to. A place I once thought was my new home. The home I desperately desired; my dream place that would bring me happiness I only had once before. I mean it did for a while, but then it slowly disappeared. I found myself becoming more and more lonely. When I met him, I had been so alone; it was nice to finally have someone that could help me. Save me from a mistake I made."

I'm too afraid to interrupt. I don't want her to stop.

"It had been so long sense I had an adult in my life. Someone to care about what happened to me. This is going to sound ridiculous but every once in awhile when we talked I kinda saw him as my second father. He ended up being my savior. He took me to you. He dropped me off by your inn the night we met."

Bex throws me an embarrassed smile. I can tell she isn't sure if she wants to continue. I need to encourage her.

"I know exactly what you mean." Her eyes seem to ask me if I was serious. I take in a large breath. I guess it's my turn to share.

"My dad left me and my mom when I was pretty young. He worked almost all day every day, and when he was home I barely remember seeing him. I continuously tired to get his attention, but he never was interested. He always seemed to have something better to do; I was a waste of time for him. I doubt he even enjoyed being with me. Anyway I woke up one day and he just left. Didn't even bother to say goodbye."

Bex's eyes are burning into me; begging me for more information. This is the first time I have ever talked about this with another person. I force my eyes shut to help with my newly developed headache, but it doesn't work. All I see are flashes of that day. It's engraved into my head, and I will never forget it. The bang of the door, my moms tears cascading down to the floor, the ship pulling him away, the back of his head, and the face that never turned around to wish me a final good-bye.

A warm hand falls onto my shoulder, and I hear her in almost a whisper, "It's ok you can trust me."

I don't know why but I know I can. For the first time, I want someone to know about that day.

"I remember waking up. It was the bang of the door that stirred me out of my sleep. It echoed for ages filling my ears. The light shining into my room made it difficult for me to focus on what was happening outside. I saw his figure though. Even though I'd seen him leave for work a thousand times, I knew this time it was different. All of my senses told me he was leaving for good. I remember the panic that consumed by body after that. I had never been so scared before. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. When I hit the bottom the only sound that I could hear was my mom crying. He broke her heart that day. The sadness in her face still haunts me; I could practically hear the tears hitting the floor. I ran outside as fast as my legs could carry me. The men on the ship were racing to liftoff. He couldn't wait to escape; leave us with practically nothing. Abandon us like were some diseased rats. I couldn't even feel the sharp rocks on the ground as I dashed for the dock. Terror consumed me; I desperately needed him to stay."

I pause to inhale deeply; Bex seems to hold her breath. As if a single exhale would cause me to stop.

"I reached the dock but it was too late. My fingers were a couple of inches too short; not that touching the thing would have done anything. I continued to reach for it though. As if my stretched out arm might have caused him to come back. I felt so helpless, so alone. I stared at the back of his head for as long as I could. Until his brown hair disappeared into the thick clouds. I stared at it, desperately wishing he would turn around so I could see his face for the final time. Maybe if he looked, I could wave goodbye."

The shine of Bex's tear distracts me. I watch it roll down her cheek and tumble down through the air.

"I don't get sad about it anymore. I've accepted the fact that he hated me. That's why he left. I was bringing him down; stopped him from the life he wanted. I was angry at him for so long. How could he just leave us like that? How could he just forget about us, throw us out of his life? But I'm not mad about it anymore"

Even though I'm not angry, I don't think I'll ever forgive him. I don't say this part out loud because I know Bex wouldn't understand. I know its bad to hold onto grudges, but he doesn't deserve my forgiveness. I still want that to remain my secret.

"When I met Silver, he gave me something I never had before. I never thought I would find someone who really truly cared about me like a father would. But Silver… he was something else. He was strict and pushed me around, but he told me things I needed to hear. He treated me like I wasn't useless. He pointed out my true potential, and actually got me caring about my future and myself. He made me believe again. He taught me a ton about sailing, and trusted me. I guess you can say Silver's the dad I never had. This is going to sound cheesy but I felt like he actually maybe loved me like a son. That's something I never received from my father. My dad never cared about me."

"You shouldn't say that."

Her voice scares me and I jump. What did she just say? Was she even listening?

"Why shouldn't I? He left! Never came back! You can't just leave something you love!"

"You can."

What is she talking about? I can't believe after that she has the nerve.

"How would you know?"

"I know because my mom left me like your dad did."

That statement makes me shut up. It never occurred to me that Bex could possibly know what I'm talking about. She's too sweet to have anyone leave her. I turn to look at her again but her eyes are back at the sky. I see a fresh wet line going from her eye to her ear.

"We used to be happy. Me and my family. It was my mom, my dad, and me. I can remember trips to the park, and family dinners. I was so young and I barely remember, but every memory I have we we're always laughing together. They would read me stories of past pirates every night before bed. I loved them because my mom would read and my dad would act the stories out. We lived on this place called Thrae. It was beautiful but every once in awhile strong deadly diseases would pass through the population."

The pause seems to drag on as I wait for her to continue. She runs her hands through her hair preparing for the next section. The warmth from my arm distracts me slightly. Our arms are now touching; she seemed to have moved closer as if I could support her.

"I was five when I caught one of the sicknesses. I barely remember any of the time because I was half conscious. I'm pretty sure I was close to death. They took care of me though. They didn't give up on me. Eventually I recovered, and the doctors told me it was a miracle. We were allowed to be happy again, and our life continued. There was only one difference. My dad wasn't as energetic as usual. He slowly began to fade away, and my mom and I knew he caught the disease."

The reflection of the stars falls onto the new tear traveling down Bex's cheek. I reach my hand out and brush it away. She turns to look at me, and I see the pain on her face.

"He died a few days after my sixth birthday. The funeral was beautiful and so many people showed up. I heard so many apologies for his death; I lost count. My mom was a mess though. She stepped into this daze. It was like the light was taken out of her. I panicked and thought she might have gotten sick also but she continued to stay healthy. After his death I tried to make her happy again. Get her to do the things we once had so much fun doing. She refused. She never hugged me or told me the stories again. I think its because every time she looked at me it was a reminder of what she lost. She lost the love of her life to the sickness I had. I gave the disease to him, and I was the reason he was dead. She still loved me though. She did tell me she still loved me. The pain from the loss was greater than her love however. My mom knew her actions made me upset, but she couldn't get strong enough to get past it. I think she knew I was miserable with the fact that I was a reminder of his death."

More tears roll down to the deck, but her voice continues to stay emotionless.

"One day she came back from work with another man. I was hopeful. I thought that if she was able to find someone else she would go back to normal. Nothing changed though. One day when I was 12 I woke up and she was gone. Everything was packed. Everything she cherished was gone, except for me. At first I felt the same way you did. I was angry, but I learned that she didn't leave because she didn't care about me. Her love for me is what made her leave."

Bex analyzes my face waiting for a reaction, but I don't know what to think. I'm too overwhelmed with her story and her logic.

"You see, she knew her neglect was hurting me. She could tell that I was miserable and full of guilt. My mom wished that I would be happy. She left because she thought it would help me. She thought her presence was more harm than good. I think she truly believed that leaving me would benefit both of us. I personally feel your dad was the same way. He left because he thought that was the best decision for you and your mom. He thought that he wasn't helping so leaving would be best."

This is ridiculous. There's no way he believed that. "Yeah right."

Bex's hands grab my face and force me to turn to my side to look at her. "I'm serious Jim. You are brave, smart, kind, strong, and one hell of a spacer! Who in their right mind would want to leave you if they didn't think it was what's best. If he did leave because he hated you, well then he's an idiot and doesn't deserve to even be remembered. There's so many people that care for you now to prove it! Me included."

Silence follows. We just sit there and stare at each other as I process the information. I guess I was never willing to think about it this way before. It does make a little bit of sense. He never did treat me like he hated me. Maybe I was a reminder of what he lost when my mom had me. He lost his chances at being a spacer. Maybe he knew he would never be happy and treat my mom and me the way we deserved. Maybe he actually thought he was helping.

"You really believe that?"

"Trust me. Your too amazing to not care for. He wouldn't just leave."

"Amazing huh? You really think I'm too amazing to leave?"

The smile slowly evolves on Bex's face, and she lightly pushes my shoulder. "It's just a hunch."

I close my eyes and laugh a little at that. Bex joins and we both are still feeling a little lightheaded from the alcohol. When my eyes open again our faces are extremely close. Our noses are almost touching and I can feel her light breath on my lips. I haven't wanted to kiss her more than I want to now. She understands me. She can make me laugh and have fun like no one ever has. She has the ability to bring positivity and reason to something as awful as being abandoned. She is like a star that has brought endless amounts of light into my life.

I look deep into her eyes and they twinkle in the starlight. They invite me closer to her, and I can sense the force between us again. It's pulling me closer, inviting me in. Her lips tempt me, and I can't hold on any longer. I close the gap and the soft warmth that once was on my cheek is now on my lips. The kiss is delicate and gentle causing shivers to go down my spine. Her lips fit perfectly on mine, and I can't help but want more.

Her hands weave into my hair, pressing us closer together. I place one hand on the side of her face, and the other arm snakes around her waist. The kiss turns hungry and desperate as if we might never get the chance to do it again. I hold onto her like I never want to let her go. My heart is flying beating a million miles per hour. Bex's breathing grows harder but we don't stop.

Instead, it goes back to being gentle. Our lips feel perfectly right together. I don't want to ever stop, but we eventually do. It was one of the best kisses of my life. We continue to talk, laugh, and kiss throughout the night. I feel as though I'm on top of the world. Nothing could bring me down. I would be perfectly content if Bex could lay her head on my chest with my arms wrapped around her forever.

Bex drifts off to sleep, but my mind is swimming with the information I just got. My lips still buzz form the multiple kisses, and the ghost of her lips still play with mine. I feel even more content because I finally know more about Bex. The mystery is solved. I feel my eyes grow heavy before a taunting thought invades my head. Bex's mom left her when she was 12. That was 7 years ago, and she only just met Silver a year ago. What was she doing during those 7 years?

**Wow sorry that was a long one! Hope you enjoyed learning more about Bex! Don't worry there's still a ton to find out ;)**

**Also hope you enjoyed the romance... I hope it wasn't too cheesy... I'm kinda a romantic but I hate cheesiness! haha**

**Ps the host comes out Friday! So excited! yay! Also Happy Easter to everyone!**

**Favorite, review, or follow if you like it! It really helps motivate me to write! Come on! I Gave you soooo much info and insight into Bex! You better hit those buttons below. :) Don't let Bex down! Happy creativity and reading everyone! :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Witness

**Saw the Host... It was alright. Liked the book more... like always :D**

**Shout out to the latest follower Lele011 ! Thanks for the support!**

"Jimbo! Snap out of it!"

A giant metal hand flashes back and forth in front of my face bringing me back to reality.

"Woah! Yeah sorry what?"

Silver and I are about to board the cruiser to sail to the docks of the next planet. We are going to talk to our second witness today, and I can't wait to see what he is going to say. I have been trying to think of clever questions that will trick him into telling me anything about Black. All I have been able to concentrate on is him… Well and about Bex. It's been Black… her lips…. Black… her history… Black… the kiss…

"As I was sayin. Release the lines here, and tie dem into a skydragon knot like so..."

But before Silver could even finish his demonstration, I am already in the boat drifting off into the sky. Silver breaks his concentration to take a double take towards me. He laughs and scratches the back of his head.

"Geez, forgot how smart ya are. Now hold up!" Silver launches himself to jump onto the boat next to me. When he lands the whole thing rocks from side to side. I clutch onto the edges to stop myself from falling off.

"Gotta lay off the bacon Silver! Your'e going to break the boat!" I laugh, and Morph turns into an extremely obese Silver breaking a boat. Silver gives Morph a sarcastic pained look.

"Now Morphy I thought ye was on my side! And one lesson you should remember Jimbo is that nobody can resist the food treasure that is bacon." Silver continuous to boom out his chuckle as he sits down next to me.

"Now Jim all ya gotta do is…"

I immediately hit the gas button, and pull the lever to go. Silver quickly grasps onto his hat as we go zooming away from the ship.

"Nice flying Jimbo."

We drift towards the dock in silence for a while, but I feel Silver's red eye examining my face. I prepare myself for his questioning.

"Ya kissed her din't ya." Ok so I wasn't prepared for that.

"No…. Yes… I couldn't exactly help it."

"I ne'er told ya it was a bad thing."

Why does he think he can question me when he has so many secrets?! I should be questioning him not the other way around.

"Where did you guys meet? How did you meet?"

Ok so that accidentally blurted out.

"I already told ya Jimmy. It's not me place t'tell." He is impossible.

"Well can you at least tell me why you dropped her off in front of the inn?"

"Oh you don't need me to tell ya that one."

I think I know why he did, but I want to know for sure. I continue to just look at him. Slowly he begins to cave into my glare, and he rubs the back of his neck.

"She's like ya Jimbo! Adventurous, strong, smart! Thought you could use a lady friend. Also ya needed a reminder on how to have fun."

How did he know what I needed?

"Look don't ya give me that confused look. Honestly think I just left ya. Course not! I needed to check up on ya, t'make sure ye stayed outta trouble. Morphy here sure was helpful." Silver reaches over and gives Morph a pat on the head.

What?! How did I not notice this? God I really gotta pay more attention to the little pink dude.

"Oh…I just thought you were off doing your pirating thing."

"Well o'course thur was that too." He shrugs and pats me hard on the back. My body falls forward slightly when his palm hits.

"Just don't overthink it Jimbo… Now bout that kiss o'ours…"

"What about it?"

"I'm guessin that kiss convinced ya to get o'er your suspicions bout her."

"No…. yes… kinda… she's confusing"

"Well…"

"Well yes. I guess yes I do like her. The kiss was great! Wonderful! And I wouldn't mind doin it again! I like the way she laughs and her smile and the cute thing she does with her nose when she giggles! Is that what you want to hear?"

He replies with a shrug, and just smirks. Morph turns into a heart with a kissy face. I swat at him to make him change back.

"You know you guys are really pains in the ass when you want to be."

I hear a loud bang from the back of the boat and a quick damn. My body curves forward and my forehead falls into my hands. I roll my eyes already knowing who it is. How much of the conversation did she hear? Oh god why couldn't I have said anything cooler? I hope she magically had plugs in her ears. Why can't she listen and just stay on the ship when she needs to? Why didn't I think to check the hiding places? Stupid stupid. But I secretly know its because I actually wanted her to sneak on. Again… stupid stupid.

Silver lifts his eyebrows at me, and nudges me in the arm.

"Ya girlfriends here."

I shoot him a death glare. "She's not my girlfriend!"

I turn my face in the direction that the noise came from and I sigh. "Come on out Bex. We know you're here."

Her blonde head pops out from behind a box, and she fakes being completely shocked. Her mouth falls open too wide, and she shakes her head in false disbelief.

"Oh wow! You guys are here too?! What are the odds?!"

She gives us an awkward laugh and smile. She quickly scampers over to us and squeezes in between Silver and I.

"So? Where are we going?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

We are all standing outside the witness's door, and my hand hovers over the rusty metal preparing itself to knock. I can't do this. I'm going to be sick. What if they just kick me to the curb again? I pull my hand down to my sides and turn towards Bex and Silver.

"Now remember I'll do all the talking. Unless I am getting my ass completely handed to me. Oh and Morph no funny business!" I have already told them all this, but I just don't want them to see that I'm nervous. I want to procrastinate the moment for as long as possible.

I spin back towards the door, and lift my hand again. Here we go…but Bex stops my knuckles from colliding with the metal. Oh thank God.

"You know Jim maybe I should uh… just stay out here." She gives me a small smile and can't meet my eyes.

"What?! You break literally every rule and now you don't want to talk to the guy?" I swear I will never understand her weirdly operated mind.

She looks a little surprised and shakes her head to recover. "Well I just thought maybe you didn't want me to interrupt you. It probably would be better if I just stayed out here while you did your thing."

Why doesn't she want to come? I would think she would be dying to go. I'll admit that before I really wished she'd just wait outside, but now that she wants to stay, I really want her to talk to the witness with me.

"It's alright Bex. You can come. It might be a good idea anyway."

Bex opens her mouth to reply but Silver barges into the conversation.

"Ya know Jimbo Bex might be right here. Maybe she should stay."

I see Bex relax as if she's won, and she flashes Silver a quick thank-you nod. I'm missing something here.

"No it's alright. What's with you? The person might feel less threatened and relax if there are more people. Especially if one of them is a girl." I quickly look at Bex, "No offense."

She jokingly glares at me. "None taken."

"So everyone is coming. Got it." I give both Bex and Silver a stern look, but both are unwilling to give up.

"Jim look…"

But before she could finish the door swings open. Almost immediately Bex flies to hide behind Silver. That's odd…

The man standing in the doorframe looks extremely annoyed and ready to punch someone. He is old, and stands in a slight hunch. He is green and looks almost like a fish.

"Get away from my door you good for nothing hooligans." He's about to lock himself back into his house but I stop the door with my foot.

"Hello Sir. My name is James Hawkins, and I am a soldier from the Royal Navy. Can we come inside and ask you a few questions?"

Geez that was strange. I still get weirded out whenever I have to be formal. The old man's annoyance grows, and he glares at all of us for at least five minutes. When he realizes we weren't going to leave, he waves us inside.

His house is dark, and we can barely see anything. He leads us to a room that has a couch, a chair, and a small table. There is a large fireplace, and the flames light up the room.

"Don't expect me to get you any drinks or nothing. Just ask your questions quickly and leave."

I can already tell he isn't going to give us much information. I doubt he'll tell us anything at all. My dread grows when I see Silver's mouth opening to talk.

"Oh sir we don't need anythin like that. Now sit your booty down and relax. We jus wanna have a good ol' talk. Mate to mate."

The old man lifts his eyebrow suspiciously, but his stance becomes less stiff. I quickly cut in so Silver can't say anything else.

"Now we know that you have had an encounter with the pirate Captain Black. Basically…tell us anything you know about him."

No sense in beating around the bush. I know any amount of warming up to this guy is just going to make him more angry.

"I knew it! They always come askin about this. I told them this time and time again. I don't know nothing so there is no point in asking!"

He begins to lead us to the door again. He is pushing me forward; his shoulder is digging into my back.

"Wait! Just hear us out!"

"Woah there mate! Just a second thur!" Silver slides forward blocking us from the exit. Morph turns into a stop sign and flashes red. Bex is left completely exposed and she looks around bewildered. Her eyes are big and slightly panicked.

The man glances over at her, and I swear he does a double take. The pressure on my back stops and I stumble back a bit. His face goes from shocked to confused. He tilts his head to the side, and squints his eyes trying to get a better look at her. Bex stands uncomfortably and shakes her hair forwards as if she's trying to put up a curtain of blonde locks. The man continues to walk forward trying to see her face better. She notices the man approaching her, and she squares her shoulders with confidence again. The hands by her sides curl into fists, and she gives the man a what-the-hell glare.

"What? Never seen a girl before?"

The old man folds his arms and laughs. His mood has lifted ten fold, and he looks as if he has found gold. Silver steps in front of Bex again, and towers over him. He grabs the loops of his pants and relaxes his elbows by his sides. His metal arm is glowing in the dim light, and he seems to hold it threateningly.

"Alrighty Jimbo, best if we be goin. Looks like were done here."

Go! No way! We can get him to talk!

"But we didn't even…"

The old man voice cuts into mine.

"Yes you can leave, but before you do, I have a little invitation for you all. Meet me tonight at the Blue Star Bar on Glactar Street. I'll answer any of your questions there."

**I know I know... kinda a let down after the last couple of chapters BUT! all I gotta say is get ready for some intense ones next time! Slash can it be summer yet?**

**I have a really busy schedule so it might take me a bit to post the next chapter. Sorry Guys!**

**Tell me if you like the story! I have never really written anything like this before but I love some of the stories on this site. I hope you all love mine! Since this is my first story I am worried I'm not any good at this and wasting my time haha Let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them!**

**Favorite, review, or follow if you like it! ****It really helps motivate me to write! The next chapters are going to be awesome so you better hit those buttons below. **:) A click will make the story even better! Happy creativity and reading everyone! :)

**LAST THING! I always always always... did i mention ALWAYS!... try to make it my goal to read/review a story from the people who review/follow/fav my own story! I like to spread the love!**


	14. Chapter 14 Blue Star Bar

I stare at the blue neon lights that flash the words Blue Star every 5 seconds. I close my eyes to focus, but the words are still visible. The vibrant blue color remains, and it continues to taunt me. How long have I been gazing at that sign, two… three hours? I think it might officially be engraved into my brain.

"I still say we don't go in."

Bex has been saying this every 15 minutes or so as we wait for the witness to appear. I don't open my eyes. I try to list the pros and cons of the situation, but I'm too impatient. This is what I have been waiting for! Information on Black, and now I might not even be able to hear it.

"Jim, come on… It's been hours! Say something! Anything! Tell me I'm wrong! You're starting to freak me out!"

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't tell Bex she's wrong. She could be right; it could be a very bad idea to go into the bar.

"Now Bex. You gotta give Jimbo some space. Let 'im think."

Silver is sitting up against the wall, hunched over. His arms are folded in his lap, and his legs stick straight out. His hat is tipped slightly so it covers his eyes. I could have sworn he was sleeping. It actually was getting on my nerves that he could be so relaxed about this situation. Then again… he always seems so calm.

Bex shoots him this look that could kill and sighs impatiently. She tucks her legs up to her body and hugs them tightly. Her chin rests on her knees and the pout consuming her face grows even larger.

"Fine, whatever. I guess we will just sit here in silence then."

I can't believe Bex is so worried about this. She seems even more nervous then I am, and this is my job. That is another reason why I want to meet the witness, to figure out why Bex is acting so strange. The silence only lasts a few seconds before her voice fills our ears once again.

"I'm only saying this one more time for you Jim. It is very VERY strange that the guy only agreed to talk to us at this bar. Why couldn't he just say it at his house? AND might I add, it was all at the last second! I don't trust him. It could be a trap. Is it worth risking yourself for information that's probably all lies?"

"Bex…" Silvers voice growls warning her to be quiet for the final time. Morph turns into a gag and wraps himself around Bex's mouth. A large laugh escapes my lips, and I can't help but to mentally thank Morph. Bex glares and quickly pushes morph away.

"Ha ha very funny." Her head goes back to resting on her knees. Bex is right though. It could be a trap, but she is wrong on why the witness was acting weird. He started as soon as he saw Bex. I know she was the reason for his last second agreement, but I just didn't know why.

"Bex you could be right… it could be a trap."

Her head perks up and her eyes grow wide with surprise. Then she smiles contently thinking she is getting her way.

"I knew you would eventually come around Jim! I knew you had brains!"

Bex engulfs me in a hug and I'm thrown back in shock. A daze consumes me. I can only concentrate on her arms that are wrapped tightly around me, and the nice Bex smell that consists of space air mixed with sugar. I almost completely forget about the bar…. THE BAR. Snap out of it Jim.

I push her gently away from me and a sly smile grows on my face. I secretly love not letting Bex win.

"Oh god… I don't like that face."

"We are going into the bar Bex. Trap or no trap we can take him. We can handle anything he throws at us. I'm not going to give up this chance!"

Silver stands and pulls his pants up with a large smile on his face.

"Atta boy Jimbo! Knew ya'd pick the right choice! Adventure is what true spacers live for!" He smacks me on the back, and Morph circles around in excitement.

"So Bex are you in?" Bex looks at me with worry, and she's biting her lip. Her hands run through her hair repeatedly, and her eyes look around as if looking for an escape. I feel my heart drop. She's not going to come… Bex is actually going to say no? Then I see something click in her brain, and her signature smile emerges. She rolls her eyes as if making fun of herself for being so paranoid.

"I swear if anything goes wrong, I'll be the first to tell you I told you so. Got it Jimmy Boy?" She winks at me, and begins to stroll to the bar.

"After ya Jimbo." Silver pushes me forward for encouragement. I really hope I made the right decision…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""

We sit at the bar waiting for the witness to show up. It's fairly empty except for a few people who are too drunk to bother us. All of them look like spacers who are erasing their troubles through alcohol.

"So who wants a drink?" Bex looks at me like I might have escaped from a mental institution.

"Really? Now?" And she's the one always telling me to relax?

"Yeah… You know Bex you gotta learn to relax sometimes?" I give her a smirk. It's nice to have the roles switched for a change. She smiles back at me, and rolls her eyes.

"I have taught you well Spacer Boy. Grab me one."

"Ay Jimbo me too! I could use a nice tall one."

As I am about to call the bartender over, the witness enters searching the bar with panic. He looks as if his life depends on finding us. His eyes jolt back and forth, and the veins on his neck reveal themselves as he arches his neck. My heart drops a bit. As soon as he spots us his face fills with relief. He quickly recovers from his mad search to join us.

"Glad ye could make it matey." Silver gestures to the seat next to him as if telling the witness to sit down. Bex has gone back to strategically sitting behind Silver. The witness shakes his head and refuses Silver's offer.

"The girl with you?" Back to the importance of Bex… This is strange.

"Why does it matter?" I fold my arms and try to stand as tall as possible in front of the guy. I won't let him hurt Bex.

"No girl… no info." I look around the bar and I notice that people have slowly begun to leave. We are one of the only people left.

"Look I'll ask again… Why does it…" I feel Bex grab my shoulder. She has emerged from behind Silver. However, Silver stands protectively next to her; his metal arm has turned into a laser gun.

"Jim, it's fine. I'm here… Now tell us what you know."

At this point the bar is completely empty. I can't even locate the bartender anymore. The uneasiness in my stomach grows stronger, and I am beginning to get nervous. I feel my heart pound harder against my chest. Something's up... I have a really bad feeling about this. I look towards Silver, and I know he has noticed the same thing. He makes eye contact with me, and nods his head. I know immediately he is letting me make the decision again on whether we stay or go. I secretly wish Silver would take charge right now; he always seems to make the right decisions. He is the master at escaping trouble.

"How about you tell us the information while we walk outside?" There will be witnesses on the street. Also if he does anything fishy we will have the perfect road to escape on.

Slowly, a wicked grin slyly appears on the witness's face. He's old, yellow teeth glow in the light of the bar. He almost looks menacing.

"Actually how about you all stay here?"

Suddenly everything seems to be happening all at once. All around the room, aliens of various shapes and sizes burst out from behind stools, barrels, counters, and tables. I see flashes of guns, and swords that reflect the light of the bar into our eyes. I here glasses and bottles break all around us as more of them emerge from their crevasses. Crackles of laughter fill the air as they rally around us; some of the are shouting and whooping.

From the corner of my eye I see Silver being tied up. I guess they decided to go for the big guy first. Silver knocks over three men in one blow, and his metal arm is changing from one gadget to the next. I'm about to go help him when I feel someone grab me from behind. I throw my elbow back; I hear a satisfying crunch as it collides with his nose. I throw a kick to the next person that comes towards me. My foot lands directly center onto his chest, and he goes stumbling back in pain. Another one wraps his arms around from the front, and I can smell his foul breath puffing against my face. I bring my head back and brace myself for the next move. I throw it forward, and my forehead collides perfectly with my attacker's. He falls to the ground unconscious. I'm in my zone ready for my next victim, but Bex's yelp distracts me.

A man has a knife against her neck with her arms lock behind her. Another one is in the process of tying her up.

"Bex!" It escapes my mouth before I can even stop it. Don't hurt her! Please let her go! I try running to save her, but 3 men are on me at once. My vision goes from Bex to the ground. I feel the ropes wrapping themselves around me; taking me prisoner. All I can think about though is if Bex is ok.

Relief washes over me when I see her next to Silver as we are all being tied to a pole. How could I have let this happen? We shouldn't have come to the bar! This is my fault! I'm so stupid!

The men that attacked us fill the bar. There's about 15 of them, not including the ones that had to leave because they were injured during the fight. They stand facing us blocking the exit. Already from their fighting skills and clothes I can tell they are pirates. They are all younger than normal though. They range from the ages of 15 to about 25. That's odd, I have never seen such a young crew. I notice that Bex is hiding behind her hair, and forcing her body to get as close to the pole as possible. She disappears behind Silver.

"Nice job crew. Couldn't have done it better myself." The voice carries through the bar. It's one of authority, and wit. It's a males voice, deep and smooth. This must be their Captain. The crew looks at each other with pride, and smile.

"Where's Jones?" He must be talking about the witness. I scan the room and spot the witness standing in the shadows. He walks forward into the opening. The crowd splits leaving a path for their Captain to get through.

He walks down the aisle with easy, and every step leaks authority and strength. The crew looks at him with awe and admiration. His long red overcoat flows as he strides forward, and it hangs loosely on his body. The white shirt underneath it is low cut and shows off his strong muscles. He's much younger than I would have imagined for a Captain. He must be close to 24 years old. He wears a bandana around his head, and his shortish dark brown hair sticks out at the top messily and effortlessly. The front hairs stick out and over the edge of the bandana. He's face reflects the strength in his body. He has strong jaw line, and piercing green eyes. There is a slight stubble on his face, and a smirk sits on his lips. His eyes go between Silver and I examining our faces and the smirk grows.

"Ah Mr. Silver… After all of our hospitality you just left with no goodbye… Now how do you think that makes us feel?" He looks towards Silver expecting an answer, but shrugs it off not waiting for one.

"No matter! It is nice to see that you couldn't stay away and decided to join us once again. You were even kind enough to bring us a guest!" The Captain tilts his head, and laughs at his joke. The rest of the crew snickers along with him. He leans in and surveys my face further.

"Well… Well… Well… If it isn't the famous Jim Hawkins. The boy who found Treasure Planet. Why I have been anxious to meet you! So happy Silver saved me the trouble of hunting you down."

Why does this stranger want me? I have never met him before. And how does he know Silver?

"Jones!"

Jones scurries forward, and pauses next to the Captain who reaches into his pocket and reveals a large bag of gold.

"Good work old man. Consider us even. I won't be checking up on you anymore."

The witnesses face fills with relief and joy! He looks almost as if he might cry from happiness.

"Oh thank you Captain Black Sir! Thank-you!"

Captain Black… I must have heard it wrong. I feel my vision go blurry with disbelief. There's no way the most dangerous pirate is right in front of me! Can he really be that young?!

"But if I hear you ever talk about me with anyone I will come back and kill you! I promise you that."

The witness goes white with horror, and shrinks down slightly. He nods his head repeatedly as if it's a nervous twitch. The Captain throws him the bag of money, and he barley catches it.

"If I knew you were bringing Hawkins and Silver, I would have brought you a larger sum!" His face transforms from serious to joyous in seconds, and he pats the witness on the back with happiness. Confusion runs through Jones's face.

"Captain Black Sir, I didn't call you in for the two fellows."

It's official it's him. I am lost in shock. I can barely follow what is happening. This time it's the Black's turn for confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"The girl! I called you in for the girl." The witness points to Silver.

Silver's laugh echoes out.

"Rubbish Capt'n. Da only people 'ere are Jimbo and me. This man is nuts?"

Black lifts an eyebrow and pouts toward Silver. He then looks behind his shoulder towards the crew. Black nods for a man to come forward. The message is clear between the crew. Bring out the girl. My heart races for Bex. What if they hurt her? I struggle against my ropes. I hope I can get it loose so I can at least try and defend her.

The alien crew-member unties Bex and brings her forward. When presented to Black, the member lets go and gets back in line. Bex slowly lifts her head and her blonde hair cascades onto her shoulders revealing her face.

The silence that follows seems to last forever. You could hear a pin drop in the empty bar. Black's face is in completely shock. He looks as if he is looking at a ghost. The shock flashes to pain and then gradually beings to soften into joy. He blinks checking to see if what he is looking at is real. He voice becomes almost a whisper; vulnerable and hopeful.

"Bex? It's really you." He huffs out breaths of relief. Bex's face falls forward again trying to hide.

"Hi Sam…"

**Sorry it took awhile to post! But I hope I didn't disappoint! Hope you like Black... also shit just kinda hit the fan**

**Favorite, review, or follow if you like it! ****It really helps motivate me to write! You wanna find out more? Hit those buttons below. **:) A click will have me write faster! Happy creativity and reading everyone! :)


	15. Chapter 15 Escape

**First I just want to say... I'M SORRY! I know that took forever! I am truly sorry for my slow update! I have been swamped with tests and projects and finals are coming up. :/ barf!**

**Well please ****enjoy!**

My head spins with confusion. Questions fly through my brain going a million miles per hour. Connections start to click…

Why she didn't want me looking for Black… It's because she knows him? What's going on? My head hurts from thinking.

"I thought I would never see you again." Black's face softens and his smile consumes his face. He's looking at Bex like she is the most precious thing in the world. His eyes scan her whole body taking her in. He looks as if he wants to run up and hug her, but his body hesitates not sure if its allowed.

"That was the plan." Bex's voice is icy and lifeless. Black's face folds in confusion that quickly turns to pain. Her head still hangs defeated, but I catch a quick glimpse of her eyes. There's the mischievous twinkle planning something.

That reminds me… I should probably be thinking of a way to escape. I turn my head slightly to try and get Silver's attention. I tap his metal arm twice with my hand that's barely hanging out of the rope. We lock eyes and I see his eyes rapidly flash to the far corner. That's when I see a cup with big round eyes. Morph. I give Silver another look. I nudge my head trying to tell him to get Morph to fly over. He winks at me indicating he's got the message. Silver begins making kissy faces toward the cup. He bends his exposed metal finger in a come here fashion. The cup turns pink and casually floats over to Silver.

"Good job Morphy!" Morph rubs his cheek against Silver's face.

"Morph listen!" The pink blob's eyes focus on me.

"When I give the signal, begin plan number 15 alright?"

Morph coos signaling he understands. He zooms off into hiding once again.

"Why?! Why did you leave!" The sentence comes out in a growl. Anger fills Black's face as he restrains himself from grabbing onto Bex. I can't help but lose focus to listen.

"I told you! Because you were out of control! I couldn't take it anymore!" Bex no longer has her head hanging. It's now high in the air taking control of the situation. Her hands are curled into fists down by her side.

Black's brow folds in fury. He pounds the pole next to him with his palm.

"We are a team Bex! You can't just run off."

"We WERE a team Sam. Not anymore."

The pain is back on his face. He shakes his head as if he is hearing her wrong.

"We are supposed to stick together."

"That was the past."

Bex's eyes are hard, and piercing into Black. Black inhales sharply taking in the blow from Bex. He slowly exhales, and gradually lifts his eyes delicately to Bex. His features soften and there's longing in his gaze. His hands twitch wishing to reach out and hold her hands, but they stay planted where they are.

"But I still love you Bex. Just as before."

Woah wait! Love! Did he just say love!? Bex and Black… Black and Bex! Millions of questions fill my head once again. This can't be true. How did I not find out before?

Bex drops her head at this. I see agony on her features. Her eyes slam shut and her mouth constructs into a frown. The next sentences come out barely above a whisper.

"I don't love you anymore Sam. That's in the past too."

Pain consumes Black. He looks as if Bex just slapped him across his face. He turns around to hide himself, and his back hunches forward.

Seconds of just silence pass before he stands tall once again. When he turns around his eyes are blazing. His mouth scowls with anger. He breaks free from his controlled position and quickly grabs Bex's wrist.

"Come on! We're going back to the ship."

"NO!" Bex twists her hand away and throws herself from Black.

"I'm staying with Jim."

Black's eyes flash from me to Bex back to myself. Realization crosses his face, and he almost looks murderous with anger. Just when I think he's going to pull out his gun and shoot me, he begins to laugh. It's almost hysteric. His eyes are wild, and he grabs onto his stomach. The crew looks at each other confused but begins to laugh as well.

"You (laugh) and the (laugh) wanna be Spacer (laugh) It's just all too funny!"

Wanna be spacer? Man this guy is an ass!

"I don't see what's so hilarious."

My voice surprises me. I didn't realize the words had escaped my mouth.

Black immediately stops his hysteria and looks at me with shock.

"Oh well it's clearly a joke. Bex would never go for a weak, pitiable, naval pretendee like you. Look at you, who would call you a spacer? Pathetic really." Black smirks and begins to turn around thinking he's won.

"From what I see, she rejected you… not me."

Black turns slowly with a terrifying look of anger. He folds his arms and gives a menacing smirk.

"Fine. Bex if you want to be with him so badly, then you can stay with him. In the brig. That is until you realize that you are being completely stupid." He faces his crew again. "Take them all to the ship."

The crew advances towards us with impatient smiles. They've been waiting for this part. I guess this would be a great time to make our escape. I let out a large laugh, and roll my eyes pretending to be relaxed.

"I wouldn't try and leave just yet."

Black looks at me like he knows I'm up to something.

"And why is that Hawkins?"

"Because the whole place is surrounded by naval officers."

Black shrugs, and looks at me with a humorous grin.

"And this scares me because?"

I try to match his grin, faking my relaxation further.

"Because when I give the signal, they will all shoot. "

I catch a hint of fear pass through his eyes. I can tell he is starting to question my bluff.

"But you would also be shot with us."

"Ha that's the best part! New technology Blacky! Goggles that allow you to see your targets through walls."

Of course there is no such thing, but he doesn't know that. I see the fear begin to grow; it unfolds traveling through his features. He scans the windows searching for proof of my story. He then shakes his head and the full confidence is back.

"Fine. Do it then."

I take a large inhale of air preparing myself for the next move. I sure hope this works…

"FIRE!"

Suddenly loud laser blasts fill the bar. If I didn't know it was Morph, I would have been scared myself. The sounds come from all different directions. The whole crew drops to the floor covering their heads stunned by the sudden attack. Bex jumps back frightened and crutches down in the same position.

"Finally!" I see Silver's arm turn into a knife as it easily slices threw the rope.

"Thought ya nev'r was goin to say it!"

He turns abruptly, as his arm transforms into a laser gun. He blasts the nearest window. Glass flies through the air, shattering once it hits the floor. Black's head picks up at the sound of the crumpling window.

"Now com'on! Morphy!" Black's eyes follow Silver's to the pink glob zooming in the air making the battle sounds. He quickly stands fuming in rage. Disbelief fills his eyes.

"Get up! It's just a Morph! Get them before they escape!"

The crew begins to stand and charge at us. I grab Bex's arm forcing her to stand as well. She rises shocked at everything going on. We dash towards our exit to freedom. Silver jumps through first, and his feet land hard onto the pavement below. A few of the crewmembers have reached us while others are still hesitating to stand up. I kick one in the chest and he goes stumbling back. Silver is blasting a few allowing us some time to jump outside with him. I punch another member that has grabbed Bex by the arm. I am tugging at her to leave when I notice she's staring at Black. I see her lips move as she mouths I'm sorry.

Suddenly her focus is back, and she is in the air leaping out the window. We roll as we hit the ground but we recover quickly. Once we are back on our feet we're running. I hear wind brush past my ear as laser blasts fly past me. I see Silver shooting besides me. He hits his target almost every time. The green lasers flash all around us. I pull my gun out from my jacket and begin taking aim as well.

"Follow me! I know this island fairly well!" Bex sprints ahead taking the lead. She turns corners, and maneuvers us through the streets as if she's been here a million times. Another shot flies past my head. This time it takes a few of my hairs with it. A couple of shots bounce off of Silver's arm and he laughs.

"Gotta do bett'r then that mateys!"

"This way!"

We take an abrupt turn into a dark alley. We emerge from the ally into a square roadway that breaks into five different directions. Instead of picking a path I feel Bex pull on my shirt. We are suddenly in a hidden room, veiled by a door that camouflages into the building.

"What the?"

I feel Bex's hand cover my mouth.

"I used to hide from the cops here. Now shut up?" I hear Silver restrain a laugh in the background.

Bex running from the cops? Shit! I still have a ton to learn.

We hear the pounding of footsteps approach. We all try to merge into the back wall even though we are already hidden. I hold my breath afraid that they'll hear me breathe. The steps stop once they arrive at the fork in the path.

"Spread out! They can't be too far!"

It's Black's voice, and it's filled with annoyance. We count as five different groups set out down the various streets. We remain quiet until the loud pattering of steps turns into an eerie silence. The only thing left to listen to is the soft inhales of our breaths and the rapid pounding of our hearts. Minutes pass before anyone does anything. It feels like an eternity. Silver's the first to break the quietness.

"I think w're safe."

Bex slowly opens the door and moonlight creeps into our hiding space. One by one we reveal ourselves to the empty streets. Silver sighs in relief.

"Good ol' job Morhpy! Ye too Jimbo! Quick thinkin! And Bex clev'r lil'e hidin spot you got yourself there." He booms his laugh.

Bex relaxes a bit too but suddenly three men jump out of nowhere. Silver and I blast our attackers while Bex's man folds his arm around her neck. I'm just about to shoot when Bex grunts and flips the man onto his back. He gasps as the air gets knock out of him. She carefully kicks him in the neck so he passes out.

"Sorry Helix!"

My mouth drops in shock. Bex catches my expression and chocks her head to the side. She grins a little with pride knowing that I'm impressed, but she tries to act clueless.

"What?"

"Nice moves there lass. See ya've been practicin." Silver puts his fists on his sides and examines the three unconscious people on the ground.

"Well they ain't going no where soon."

"Nope! Come on I'll lead us back to the ship." Bex begins to run back into the dark alley. She pauses when she gets to me.

"Oh I almost forgot."

Her mischievous smile finds its regular place on her face. Slowly she leans in and I can feel her warm breath on my ear. The sensation causes a shiver to run down my spine. The soft puffs tickle as she whispers.

"Just one thing…. I TOLD YOU SO!"

I jump back startled from her loud voice booming into my eardrum. A faint ringing starts, and I cover my ear for protection. Bex is already running down the path.

I feel Silver's hand grab my shoulder.

"Ah women, what can you do with dem?"

**Welp! I hope it was worth the wait! I really hope it wasn't disappointing! I hope you weren't like "Wow I waited forever for this... that sucks." **

**I hope you were like... yay that was awesome! write more!**


	16. Chapter 16 Confessions

**I know! I took forever buuuuuut enjoy the new information on Bex!**

**Special thanks to Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345! Seeing your constant reviews makes my day every time! You are awesome!**

**Also thank you Dead Bones Sam for your review!**

**Thank you to calistowinter and TARDISdoctor for your follows! Finally thank you to ****sillystring-roxs-the-earth for your follow and favorite! The support is wonderful! **  


I continue to just stare at her in disbelief. She looks at me uncomfortably trying to pretend the last 24 hours didn't happen. But they did, and I know she has a ton of explaining to do. My eyes begin to sting and water; I haven't blinked for at least a couple of minutes. My mind is too busy trying to process the information. All of a sudden as if calling me back to myself Silver clears his throat.

"Well maties. I think this is my cue to leave. Morphy come on."

A little too quickly, Silver goes scooting off to the lower deck with Morph. Bex's eyes follow with longing wishing they can escape too. Her eyes then travel back to me; she proceeds to give me a large fake yawn.

"Ahhhhhh. You know, I'm with Silver on this one. Off to bed for me!" She turns quickly and begins on a direct path to the cabin. My hand go flying to her shoulder to stop her in her place.

"Oh no! You have a lot to explain Bex, if that's even your real name?"

I see a tiny hint of a smile crack through her lips. She immediately rolls her eyes.

"It's actually Rebecca."

I feel my mouth drop. What? I was joking! My head spins at the idea of what else she could be hiding. Her tiny grin turns into a full smile.

"Chill out. I go by Bex for short."

I give her a stern look. She is already very questionable. Typical Bex to push the boundaries.

"Tell me everything."

She sighs as if she already knew I was going to say that. Her eyes bounce everywhere except to me. Her hands lift and point to the rope ladder at the front of the boat. The same one from the other night. My lips suddenly buzz with the memories. The lasting ghost kisses. It seems ages ago.

"We should probably take a seat. It's kinda a lot."

At that she grabs my hand and pulls me toward the spot. We sit comfortably and settle in before the silence begins to grow awkward. I wait for her to begin the information. I don't even know where I would begin asking questions. I guess 'how do you know Black' would be a good one…

"I really wanted to tell you before Jim."

The thought strikes me. Why didn't she tell me? I thought we trusted each other.

"But you were so obsessed with finding him. I was afraid you would turn me in. I was selfish trying to protect myself."

Sadness grows inside of me. She didn't completely trust me.

"Bex I would never do anything like that. I would protect you no matter what."

She nods repeatedly.

"Well I know that now. "

She looks deep into my eyes and I can tell the statement is true. My heart lifts to know she has complete faith in me. I lean closer and grab her hands into mine.

"So tell me. How do you know him?"

I hear her swallow, and I can sense some tension.

"You have to promise, when I tell you, you won't use the information to hurt him. You have to give up on your search. I know it sounds crazy but I have to protect Sam."

Shock courses through me. She wants to protect him? Sam? I can't give up on my search! I have worked so hard! But then it occurs to me, can I do it for Bex? Would I be able to hold onto this secret for her? Her grip loosens as if giving up on me. How long have I been silent? I tighten my grip, and use one of my hands to turn her face toward me to look into her golden brown eyes.

"I promise."

I see the corners of her mouth flinch as they resist turning into a giant grin. Her inhale echoes through my ears, and she prepares for her story.

"I have known Sam Black for as long as I can remember. We were neighbors growing up. He helped me through a lot in my life. Bullying at school, family problems, the different diseases, he was there for me through it all. Even when my dad died, he was right beside me. You could say he was my first and best friend."

Somehow we have gotten closer. The magnetic pull between us never seems to turn off. My forehead touches hers, and our noses are only millimeters apart. I feel the puffs of her whispers dance on my chin.

"I was always so happy with my family before the incident, but for Sam his life was completely different. His dad was abusive. Mr. Black would beat his wife or Sam almost everyday. He would come home from work drunk and find any reason to get angry. Sam spent every second he could with me and away from his father. Sam's life seemed like a chamber of hell. I always longed to help. I constantly desired to tell my parents so he could live with me, but he always made me swear I would remain silent. He told me that I was helping by just being me. I was the joy in his life."

She pauses taking in another hasty breath. I sense the pain in her face, and I begin to rub my thumb against her hand to give her support.

"Sam always brought up this crazy idea for us to run away together. Start our own lives out in the world. I turned him down almost every time though. I wanted to stay with my family. I even said no after my father died, so I could support my mom. As miserable as it was, I couldn't abandon her when the love of her life just vanished. So Sam stayed with me. As much pain and suffering his father put him through, her never left. He remained by my side. "

I feel a warm tear collide with our hands. The water slowly drips down, traveling along effortlessly towards to deck.

"After my mom left however, there was nothing holding me back. Sam finally got what he always dreamed about, to run away. We packed up everything we needed; Sam even stole a large chunk of money from his father. At first we lived pretty nicely. We found an abandon house and bought the necessities. Sam even began to recruit other children with missed up families. He would come across sad, beaten kids on the street and offer them a chance to escape their hell. It was kinda like that story Peter Pan. He was Peter, I was Wendy, and he searched for lost boys. Our new family continued to grow, but our money stash shrank. The next occurrence came from desperation. We began to rob people, stores, and banks. Sam and I had a natural gift for it really. We were the ultimate team! It was amazing how much we could end up getting away with. We taught the others what we knew, and eventually we stole our ship from the harbor. It was tricky, but we really pulled it off."

I see Bex smile at the memories. Lost in a daze of her past.

"So that was the start to our pirate career. We never hurt anyone; we just stole and ran. It was like a little game to us. Our new family was strong, amazing, and it reminded me of the happy times. We eventually discovered an abandoned planet near Thrae and made it our base. We were living the life! However, greed began to get to Sam. He constantly desired more. The innocent robberies began to result in injuries and sometimes casualties. He threatened many people, and the crew just followed his lead. I however was the only one to continue to have a clear mind. I desperately tried to make Sam stop. I longed for him to return to his old self, but he just got worse. That was when I first realized that I truly wished to leave."

Now I can hear the disgust in her voice. The mood has transformed.

"One day, he heard about the discovery of Treasure Planet. He heard about you and how you found it. He also discovered that you know how Captain Flint was able to gain so much treasure. Sam was extremely jealous of course, but he soon realized that you needed to be on his crew. With you on the crew, he would be unstoppable. Also he had this insane idea that you could help him build a machine similar to Flint's."

"Ha yeah right. Crazy loon thinking I would help him!"

The sentence popped out of my mouth before I could stop it. I blush in embarrassment. To my surprise though Bex just giggles.

"That's what I said!"

We laugh together for a tiny moment, but Bex's eyes quickly focus again. She's ready to continue.

"When he captured Silver, he thought he would lead us to you. Silver however had Black running from place to place, tricking him with riddles and word games. It actually was hilarious. Sam got so angry! "

That's same old Silver alright! Always looking out for me.

"I would watch Silver while he was in jail. We grew close and for the first time in a long time, I didn't feel lonely. I had a friend again. He told me stories of his voyages, and I began to look up to him."

I see Bex blush, and she stutters over the next part. She constantly runs her hands through her hair uncomfortably.

"He even told me about you and Treasure Planet. I couldn't help but be a little awestruck by you. You were like a hero out of a fairy tale."

I lift my eyebrow at her. I sense a tiny bit of pride flash inside me. I also feel giddy. Bex impressed by me, that's an ultimate compliment.

"A hero huh? Do you want me to sign your forehead?"

Bex giggles but rolls her eyes. She shoves me almost knocking me over.

"Shut-up!"

I put my hands up to surrender.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please continue."

"Thank-you! Anyway, the time came when Sam began to get a little too angry. He began to threaten Silver. I tried to talk some sense into him, but he ignored me. I became invisible to him. So I made one of the hardest decisions of my life. I was going to help Silver escape; however, I was going to escape with him. One night, after Sam went to bed, I snuck away the keys. I unlocked Silvers cell, and we rode off in one of the escape boats. A couple days later, I met you."

I look at her expecting to see more joy then I come across. After the giggle fit, I thought she would be happier, but what I find are sad, regretful eyes.

"Do you regret it? Leaving I mean."

She looks at me with a mixture of emotions. Her mind works hard trying to contemplate an answer.

"I don't regret leaving the ship, but I wish I could have stayed by Sam's side. Sam never left me. Even when he was completely miserable, he continued to offer me his constant support and love."

I see the tears forming in her eyes. I pull her into a hug trying to comfort her, but I feel the warm sport grow on my shirt as her tears spill over. Her voice becomes slightly muffled on my sleeve.

"I was selfish and left him. After everything he did for me, I stab him in the back and abandoned him. I'm so selfish. I don't deserve freedom when he sacrificed his. The only thing I can do now is to keep my mouth shut. To protect him from the navy!"

I remain silent as Bex tries to calm herself down. I rest my chin on her hair, and rub her back. The warm spot on my sleeve grows as time goes on. Her cries turn into controlled breathing, and she breaks away from my grip. Her hands wipe away the evidence of her tears, and she composes herself once again. Realization begins to fill my head. She has a reason for her protection over him.

"You love him don't you?"

She slowly shakes her head. Relief suddenly fills my heart.

"I don't love him, at least not in the way you think. I love him as a friend or brother, but I guess at one point I did love him more."

She inhales deeply, debating whether or not to say the next sentence.

"Now I find myself falling in love with someone else."

The realization takes a few seconds to hit me. ME! That someone else is me! She's falling in love with me!

All of a sudden I can't help myself. Happiness consumes fill my body. I pull Bex into me and I find myself kissing her once again. It's desperate and intense. She immediately begins kissing me back. I run my hands through her blonde hair, and our mouths match perfectly again. Our lips search each other, joyful to be together once again. My heart is racing, but I feel so alive! The gasps for air are quick as we are anxious to continue kissing. I slow the pace down so the caresses become more meaningful. I give her one last long kiss before pulling delicately away.

"I think I might be falling in love with you too."

Bex scoots away looking completely confused; her brows fold down over her eyes.

"I never said I was falling in love with you."

I sit there stunned, but I automatically discover the smile playing on her features. Slyly I pull her in again and leisurely bring my lips close to hers again. We are millimeters apart, and I feel her heavy breaths.

"What can say? I'm a good guesser."

At that I pull her into kissing again. We continue this make-out session for a while before an idea haunts my brain. All of the new information on Black swarms me. I have enough facts to advance my position in the navy. As I continue to caress Bex, my naval communicator suddenly grows to be very heavy in my pocket.

**Hoped you liked it! New information and romance! Always a good combo! Again hope it wasn't too cheesy! What do you guys think will happen now Jim knows? Will he keep the secret or will it just be too tempting to tell?**

******So did this new information just inspire you to fav/fallow/ review? I hope so! Come on... don't resist the urge to hit those buttons! :) **Happy creativity and reading everyone! :)


	17. Chapter 17 Taken

**See I'm quick with the updates once again! Hope you all love it! **

**Thank you to ****Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345 and ****Dead Bones Sam for your continuous reviews! Let's me know people are still interested in my story! haha****  
**

**********Thank you to walsh28 for the new follow! **

**********Also special thanks to Laria ****styr for the favorite/ wonderful review! Love seeing that you are enjoy my story!**

**Enjoy the newest chapter!**

Bex's breaths become soft and regular as she drifts off into her dreams. I look down at her delicate face as my head battles with the conflicting thoughts swarming my brain. Her eyelids twitch while the visions of her self-conscious fill her sleep with entertainment; my arm begins to grow numb sitting casually under Bex's warm body. My eyelids feel heavy but my mind is completely awake. All the facts I have just learned keep playing themselves over and over again. I keep asking myself one question. The giant question of whether or not I should really keep Bex's information a secret.

Should I tell Livingston? Should I pretend to no longer be interested in the case? Is Bex worth it? Would I be able to get her to forgive me if I did tell?

The images of Bex crying on my shoulder fill my head. All I can see is the constant flow of tears that exposed the guilt she felt for leaving Sam. Sadness and pain fill my heart. It would crush her if I did reveal the truth. I could never do that to her. Even if she would forgive me, I don't think I would be able to forgive myself.

So telling is out of the question. But could I forget about my mission and duty to the Navy? There has to be another way to earn a higher rank. One method that doesn't involve hurting Bex. I can go in search of another criminal! Bex could even help! We do make a great team. Or I could even go through some files for a while. I shiver at the thought and gag at the idea of sitting behind a computer. However, I know that Bex is worth the sacrifice; I don't think I would be able to live normally without her. Knowing Bex, she'll find a way to fill my day with the adventure I need.

I guess I finally have my answer. I won't tell her secret. I am going to have to tell Glop to stop his meaningless research though. He probably will be disappointed, but I feel like he would do better at a desk job anyway. I'll try calling him tonight. Besides its probably a better idea if Bex doesn't see me talking to Glop about Black after her confession earlier today. I don't want to give her the wrong ideas.

Carefully I begin to shimmy my arm out from under Bex. I feel my skin rub against her shirt as I slowly pull. I'm half way when her breathing pauses. I feel my heart drop, as I fear she's woken up, but she just carefully rubs her nose and then proceeds to return to normal. I still remain perfectly still just to make sure she actually went back to sleep. Once my anxiety vanishes I return to my struggle of freeing my arm. I finally pull it out of its trap after a few painfully careful minutes.

I hop down off of the rope ladder and tip toe to a spot that's a good distance away from Bex's sleeping figure. I'm out of earshot when I release a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. Wow I am more nervous then I thought. I feel bad about doing this behind Bex's back, but I don't want her to worry. It's better if she thinks I never talked about Black to anyone ever again.

I pull out the cold metal contraption and hit the button that will connect me to Glop. It rings a few times before his voice fills the receiver.

"Jim? Is that you? Wow I haven't heard from you in forever! Hope the journey is amazing! Got any info yet?"

"That's what I called you for. See..."

"Wolf and Kent have gotten nowhere! Ha it really makes me sooo happy to see them struggle! We just have to win Jim!"

Wow he really isn't making this easier.

"Glop listen."

"I knew you could find information on Black. If there was anyone who could do it, it would be you."

"Look that's great Glop but listen."

"You are just something…"

"Glop!"

"Sorry!"

"Finally... Basically long story short… I don't think we should look for Black anymore."

"What?!"

"I just think that it's hopeless, and not worth our time. We could do something way more important."

The communicator remains silent as Glop processes the last few sentences. I can almost see his face completely in shock. I am entirely surprised when he begins to laugh.

"Oh I see. You haven't found anything either; you just don't want to be embarrassed. Well that makes sense."

"No don't be ridiculous! Look I don't have a lot of time, but I do have information on Black. I found out almost everything we need to know."

"Like what he looks like."

My patience is growing very thin with this conversation. Can't he just understand he needs to stop the search?

"Yes."

"He's crew?"

"Yeah."

"His plan?"

"Yes."

"He's base?"

"YES!"

"Enough information to get to him?"

"Yes! Glop! Just concentrate for me for a second…"

"Great! I'll go get Livingston…"

I'm about to stop his crazy suggestion, when blonde hair catches my attention. I look up and my sight finds contact with golden brown eyes that are filled with tears. They reflect pain, anger, and complete anguish. Instantly my body goes numb. The next statement comes out of my mouth like a ghost; barely audible but still trying desperately to be noticed.

"Bex."

I see the first tear fall, and I know she hasn't heard the right part of the exchange with Glop.

"Glop don't do anything! I have to go."

I throw the communicator into my pocket as I take a step closer to Bex. She instantly takes two steps back as if I was poisonous. Her arms wrap around her body forming a protective shield against me.

"What exactly did you hear?"

Bex looks at me as if I'm totally mental. She expects the answer to be obvious.

"Enough. Enough to know you were about to completely betray me."

More tears fall, but she tries to force them to stay in her eyes. She does not want to appear weak in front of me. Bex no longer trusts me enough to see her real emotions.

"Bex, it's not what you think. If you were here for the full talk, you would know I wasn't…"

"I trusted you!"

She spits the words with venom.

"No Bex! Listen!"

"How could you! You knew how much I needed to keep that secret. How much I needed to protect Sam!"

The words are coming out in an angry struggle. She huffs continuing to hold back her tears. I need to do something fast. I reach out and grab her hand. I barely wrap a finger around it before she swats her hand away from me.

"Don't touch me! I can't believe you. After everything! All you care about is capturing Black. I can't believe I actually thought you cared about me!"

"Bex I do! It's not what you think. Sit, let me explain."

I pull up a crate that could be used as a seat. She glances at it with a wild gaze. Her head shakes to refocus.

"I have to leave. I don't want to see you ever again. I can't stay on this ship!"

Bex turns and stomps toward the exit. I feel sick to my stomach. My head hurts, and the fear that consumes me fills my heart. No no no! Don't leave. How did this get so out of control? I desperately run after her.

She clicks the button that allows the steps to cascade down to the docks.

"Bex stop! Listen please! Don't go! Trust me!"

Her head twists around quickly, and her glare signals pain, anger, and grief.

"You don't deserve my trust. Please don't follow me."

Her footsteps pound through the night air as she descends the stairs. Once she hits the docks, she pauses as if considering her next move. I yell frantically down at her.

"Bex stop! I wasn't telling him about Black! I just told him to stop the search! I promise!"

Slowly Bex's eyes find their way back to mine. I see the trust in them begin to form once again. Her forehead wrinkles as she considers the possibility of my statement being true. She begins to open her mouth to speak, but a huge explosion goes off. The stairs from the ship to the dock are in complete ruins. Dust and smoke fill my version, while my ears pick up the sounds of a struggle.

Once the dirt clears. I see Bex tied up in rope next to Black who has a triumphant smile on his face. He chuckles at the expression that must consume my features.

"Thanks Jimmy. Couldn't have asked you for a better way to get Bex off the ship. Really helped me out there."

He flashes me a wink, and I feel my anger boil inside me.

"Well looks like Bex doesn't want to stay here anymore so we'll just take her off your hands now. Come on boys let's leave this loser alone!"

I hear Bex's shouting muffle against the gag in her mouth. Each sound sticks to me fueling the desperation I feel to save her. I slam my fists down on the wood railing. I feel so helpless. There's nothing I can do to stop Black. I'm too high and weaponless. So I stare off at Bex being carried away. I reach my hand out just like I did for my dad all those years ago, but once again my fist just grabs empty air. I scream out after him, but his fading chuckles are all that return.

**Well that certainly escalated quickly... don't you think? Well now things are really starting to get interesting!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Favorite, review, or follow if you like it! ****It really helps motivate me to write!**

******So want to know what will happen to Bex as soon as possible! Well just fav/fallow/ review! Don't leave Bex hanging and hit those buttons! :) **Happy creativity and reading everyone! :)


	18. Chapter 18 Rescue Mission

**Special thanks to GoldenGyrfalcon for the new follow! **

**Sorry it took a while for this update! But the story is coming to it's end soon and I want to be in an extra creative mood when writing the chapters from now on.**

**Without further ado Chapter 18.. enjoy!**

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

The door thunders open when I pound into the room shouting like a giant buzzer. I instantly grab Morph and shake him desperately in my hands.

"Sound a bell or something!"

He looks back at me dazed and oozes through my fingers effortlessly. His pink blobs come together once again returning him back to his old self. A sigh escapes his mouth as he forms into an alarm and begins chiming its loud alert through the cabin.

"AHHH! What's going on? We are under attack aren't we! OH THE HORROR!"

B.E.N tromps around the room in sheer panic. He proceeds to run into every single wall or body around him. The crew glares around as they startle out of their deep sleep. Eyes pop open ready to jump out of their sockets, and hands quickly grab uniforms as they scramble to get them on over their heads. I hear a couple of shirks as the loud signals jolts them away from their lost dream worlds.

"Oh dear. Oh dear my! Everyone calm down. Let me find my wife.- I mean Captain Amelia to see what exactly this is all about. Please excuse me!"

Delbert stumbles trying to squeeze his way through the panic. People keep bumping into him pushing him over side to side. Literally he is able to find every collision possible, and at one point his glasses drop to the floor along with his body. His large paws struggle picking them up once again. It looks as if he is playing hot potato by himself.

A red flash scans my body before I even see him push the crew mates aside effortlessly. He practically throws them across the room. His face is folded in anger, and his mouth folds down into a large frown ready to crash into the floor.

"What is the meanin of this Jimbo! I was in der middle of me sleep, and you are causin all of dis here noise? Can't it wait until da morning?"

He breathes in and takes control of his grumpiness. The easy smile finds its regular place on his face, and he pulls on his belt causing his whole stomach to bounce upward a few inches.

"Now let's go back to bed shall we?"

I square my shoulders preparing for the news. I give him the most serious face I could master, and I stare into his eyes so he knows I am not messing around.

"Black took Bex. She's gone."

Shock wipes the smile off of Silvers lips. I watch as his eyes grow twice as large, and his red eye flashes black for a quick millisecond.

"What?"

"She got angry and went of the ship for a few seconds. They blew up the stairs and I couldn't save her. I was helpless."

The feeling of hopelessness creeps back up to my heart as I remember the scene. Nothing, that's all I did. I couldn't do anything else except watch her be stolen out of my life.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUFFOONS! We ain't got all night!"

Silver's voice booms through the cabins; the echoes are far more productive then the ones I produced. Left and right soldiers are beginning to look more alert and ready for action. He flashes me a wink. Same old Silver, finding the tiny sliver of amusement in any situation.

"Now matey, that's how it's done. Let's go pay our Capt'n a visit shall we."

His arms direct me to the exit, and I sprint right past him. I am way ahead of him. My legs were itching to dash out the door even before he made the suggestion.

The heavy doors to the Captain's accomodations fly open as my adrenaline aids in pulling them. I can barely control anything because my body is so worked up. I have to get a hold of myself if I'm going to talk Amelia into leading this ship into battle. I just have to breathe… In… Out… In… Oh screw it.

"Amelia we have to go now!"

Her large cat eyes just stare at me in bewilderment. She hadn't been in bed like I expected; her body hunches over a map and her naval uniform remains on her body.

"Is this what that commotion below deck is all about? Jim we have a strict schedule, and we cannot afford to go completely free-willy all of a sudden."

"You don't understand…"

She straightens her back, and her figure towers once again. I don't know how she does it but no matter what, her posture screams control and authority.

"Mr. Hawkins please discontinue with this foolishness and go back to your quarters, and take your thieving friend with you."

Her eyes scan Silver up and down before returning back to me. Slowly she has been guiding us closer and closer out the door.

"Bex has been kidnapped!"

The look of total surprise and horror that flickers on her face would be hilarious if I wasn't so worried about my rescue mission. This is no longer about Black; this is about Bex. I can't just let her be taken away to a place she hates. Even if she doesn't decide to stay with me; I will be pleased to know she is away from her once evil past.

"By who?"

"Black?"

This time confusion and almost humor escapes through her face.

"The pirate Black? The one who we are frantically searching for?"

"Yes."

"How? Why? What exactly happened tonight on your mission?"

She eyes Silver skeptically as if it is his entire fault.

"Don't look at me Capt'n. Not me fault at all… Fur once."

"It's a long story that I promised to keep secret. All you have to know is that we found Black, Bex has been taken, and now we have to rescue her."

Amelia struggles over her next sentence. Shock courses through me; I have never seen her lost for words. It's both memorizing and frightening. Memorizing because I stumped her, but frightening because well… I stumped her. Finally she sighs and hopelessness fills her voice.

"Have you talked to Livingston yet?"

Like a dark fog slowly consuming my body, dread replaces my readiness. I forgot about that; there's no way she would allow me to go on this mission alone. I would have to go back to base and prepare a whole plan I wouldn't even get to go on. Amelia reads the expression on my face to discover her answer. Her ears fold back as if hiding so they wouldn't have to hear me admit the truth.

"No."

"Jim, we must not do anything irrational without permission from your Commander.

"I know."

"But are you willing to sacrifice everything for her."

Hope creeps back into my heart. Is this what I think it is? I eye her doubtfully, and freeze. If I move I might wake up and discover that she said no. I conjure all of my confidence into my response.

"Yes."

"Even your position in the royal navy if this all goes appallingly dreadful?"

I don't even hesitate.

"Yes."

"Because you do realize, if we fail to save Ms. Bex and capture fugitive Black, you will be removed from the Royal Navy."

"Yes."

"Good. I was hoping you would summon the courage for all of that."

Amelia flashes me a wink, and begins to lead us to deck.

"All hands on deck! Review the guidelines for battle soldiers! We have a bumpy journey ahead of us!"

My energy is back in full force. I stand wide eyed staring at the crew running about the boat beginning our course to Blacks hideaway. Silver's head pounds against my back hard.

"Ya know Jimbo, not a lot of men could do as brave of an act as you are right now. I told you once, and I'm tellin you again. Yur one bright star in a galaxy of dull ones. Yur different from the rest of those weaklins. Black don't stan any chance against you."

He goes wobbling off yelling at each man that dashes by him. 'Get going!' 'Put a hustle in it!', and 'I can move faster and I'm part metal!' I can't help but smile at my dear friend.

Slowly Amelia turns back to face me. She looks a little unsure, but completely confident at the same time.

"So where exactly are we going Mr. Hawkins?"

"To the planet just outside of Threa. That's where he's hiding. That's where he'll fall."

**So the rescue mission is on! Jim is off to find Black, and win Bex back! We will soon find out in the next chapters!**

**I'm also super excited cuz June aka my birthday month slash summer has arrived!**

**Now the story is on it's last few chapters so give me your opinion now! Review and tell me what you think, and what you hope to see! What you like/dislike! **

**I really hope a lot of you are still reading and following along. I mean I write for fun but I love having others like it too!**

**SOoOoOoO don't wait any longer! its those buttons below! Fav/follow/review! Time is running out so do it fast!**


	19. Chapter 19 The Battle

**Thank-you to the new followers TenebrisSagittarius, White-Falcon-06, and sleepyhobo10. Also thank you to TenebrisSagittarius for the favorite! So glad you guys were able to find and enjoy my story!**

**Enjoy chapter 19!**

Pressure… Pressure is all I can feel in my chest. It's consuming me; sucking the life out of my lungs and heart. The weight pushes and crushes me from the inside; anxiety grabs hold of my throat and suffocates me. I can barely sleep with all of the thoughts flying through my mind. I NEED to save Bex. I NEED to capture Black. I NEED to let everyone live. I NEED to stay in the royal navy.

I can't fail.

A large gasps escapes my mouth as I sit up from my hammock. Cold sweat traces my forehead, and my heart is going to fly out of my chest. This is so fucking pointless. Amelia commanded that I get some rest before I begin assisting in the quest. She said I would be useless if I didn't have any energy.

Well I'm helpless now just sitting here on my ass! I can't even sleep for Christ sake! I could be up there helping her plan with Silver. I doubt Silver even has a say on what we do. A fresh wave of nausea passes through me. We are goners! No offense to Amelia, but she has no idea on how to handle Black. I mean she is a great and wicked clever Captain, but Silver and I have experience with him. We know some of his methods.

I swing my legs over, and my feet hit the ground with a loud thud. Whether she likes it or not, I'm going up there. I throw my jacket on and I begin my ascend to the upper deck. B.E.N immediately crashes into me. We both fall to the floor, and his clanging parts create a giant ruckus. Morph flies around imitating his crash, and he proceeds to include the obnoxious noises.

"Oh Jimmy Sir! You're up, but it's only been oh gracious an hour! My how the time flies!"

He is yelling extra loud over Morph's act. Each noise from either of them increases my irritation further. I feel my blood begin to boil deep inside of me. My hands form a cage as they capture Morph easily in one swift motion. The deafening clinks instantly stop as he zooms in a circle trying to escape.

"Morph leave!"

His eyes form large circles as a look a horror encompasses his face. A tiny pink tongue pops out of the puny mouth and he spits in my face. The blob goes flying off looking for Silver for comfort. My heart sinks in guilt. Poor Morph; I should really be more careful with the little fellow. He's just trying to be friendly. Luckily for B.E.N this moment makes me a little more sympathetic.

"I'm sorry B.E.N. I didn't see you."

"Oh it's fiiiiiiine! I was blocking the exit anyway. Yeah know to make sure you stay down and sleep for a few more hours! Captian's orders and you know Amelia when she gives orders…."

Ok maybe I was kidding earlier about being sympathetic. I clamp his mouth shut and he gulps down a fresh breath of air.

"Be quiet, and I'm not sleeping anymore. Go help with finding cargo for the canons."

His eyes search mine and protest. He begins to mumble franticly under my grip. I narrow my eyes further, and hold my lips in a firm line.

"My orders."

He nods and my arms shake up and down with his large head. I finally decide to let him free of my grip.

"Yes Jimmy Sir. Right away!" His metal hand gives me a salute before his legs carry him off quickly in the opposite direction. I hear him mumble to himself.

"Wow someone's cranky. Should probably get some more sleep like we told him…"

I roll my eyes after him, and for once the pressure in my chest lightens. It's the tiniest fraction of a relief; barely even noticeable, but I welcome it with open arms. Now on to the Captain's quarters!

My stomach drops as the door emerges into my view… Delbert… He's standing guard; no doubt making sure I get sleep. I sneak up to him, and lightly tap him on his shoulder. Horror crosses his face, and his nearly jumps out of his skin. Laughs escape me, and shock follows, as I'm surprised I'm even capable of good emotions right now.

"Oh Jim. It's you? I knew B.E.N was a pointless obstacle, but I'm afraid I will be more difficult to manipulate."

His arms fold in front of him, and he nods his head. I notice his feet rubbing against the ground like he's gluing himself there.

Well he's right on this being trickier then B.E.N, but I know just the method to allow me to slip on through. A sly smile appears on my mouth; ha this will almost be too easy. Dramatically I allow a sigh to push out of my body. It actually feels more relaxing then I expected. I should do that again later…

"You're right Delbert. I should just give up now."

"That's absolutely right! Now just run along back to below deck."

The smug look on his face fuels me further.

"Just like you gave up."

"Yes just like I…. Wait what?"

The smile disappears and is replaced by bewilderment. Folds form on his forehead in confusion.

"Yeah… With you and Amelia. You gave up following your rules, and always listen to her."

"Well I wouldn't say that is particularly true. We both listen to each other."

Perfect. I have him right where I want. Panic begins to fill his eyes. Sneakily I throw in a snort of disbelief.

"Oh come on Delbert. Everyone knows she wears the pants in the relationship."

"Well no… maybe…. Can it possibly be true? Do I just follow her along like a puppy? Oh my… what would mother say?"

He continues to ramble on about his worries, and I begin tiptoeing evasively to the door. He's so caught up in his own concerns; I am simply a ghost floating right past him. My hands pull the handles only enough so I can squeeze my body though. I pass through the entryway contently with a bang behind me. Silver and Amelia are staring at me. Amelia with a look of disappointment and bafflement; Silver with pride and amusement.

"Thanks for the babysitters Amelia, but I'm kinda too old for that now."

Her frown grows further.

"Welcome Jimbo! Glad ye could finally make it. Darlin Amelia hur was just about to show me hur plan for the ambush."

Slowly Amelia directs her eye contact back to Silver as she clears her throat. It's a harsh warning to keep his mouth shut; however, the daggers coming out of her eyes doesn't even fade Silver. He continues to keep his pleased smile plastered on his face.

"Yes well it's nothing too concern yourself with Mr. Hawkins. Why don't you go back to your sleeping quarters and get some rest. The bags under your eyes are simply horrifying, and I will not tolerate a soldier who is rusty because of lack of energy."

Red flashes on me and I notice Silver signaling his wink. It's his mental encouragement for what I'm about to do.

"Alright we will of course go for a surprise attack…"

"Mr. Hawkins…"

"His crew is strong, but he won't expect us to know where…"

"Please, you need sleep."

"Bex told me some facts we could use against him."

"JIM!"

There is a fire dancing behind her green cat eyes; it warns me of my lower position. I jump back at her sudden outburst, and she quickly catches her mistake. Long delicate fingers dance around her hair smoothing it down attempting to maintain a cool and collected vibe. There is a sharp intake and she is back at retaining a controlled temper.

"It does not look like you will listen to my guidance for some shut eye, but I will warn you Mr. Hawkins, this is your career and title that is in jeopardy. I suggest you really know what you are about to do. "

I just hold my eye contact as I begin my next sentence. My stare does not drop once signaling my total confidence in my plan for Black. I know I can do this! I am strong and ready for action.

"As I was saying, if we surprise him, we will definitely have an advantage. It won't take a lot to overthrow his…"

A faint eerie boom blows in the background. It sounds almost like a pop of a firework during a midnight celebration, but there's no way we are anywhere near any fireworks. Amelia's cat like ears twitch back and forth trying to obtain a better sound distinction. Silver fiddles with his mechanical ear, and the beeps make it extremely difficult to concentrate on the real issue at hand. Amelia throws Silver an annoyed glance probably wishing he would disappear along with his noise.

"Oh will you stop that!"

"Hey! I'm jus tryin tur help here!"

BOOM!

Another explosion even closer than the last. The lights tink together as the whole ship vibrates. It's almost like an earthquake and everyone knows what happens after the initial shake… destruction.

All three of our panicked faces find each other, and we go dashing to the door. When we emerge on the real world my heart sinks. Large black sails appear out of sickly green clouds. Slowly rising up out of the depths ready to attack. The adrenaline builds as my heart rate increases; fight number one here we come!

BOOM! Wooden boards go flying through the air as the first canon hits its first target… us. The whole ship rocks taking in the full blow. The crew stumbles trying to regain their balance but most of them miserably fail. Silver's already up and rounding the troops.

"Come on lads! You're part of de Royal Navy for cryin ou' loud! Show these bruts wha ur made outta!"

He blows a few laser canons off of his arm for kicks, not really aiming at anything specific. He's just fired up ready to begin the counterattack, and so am I! Amelia is up at the wheel trying to navigate to the best position for attack.

"Battle stations! We have been spotted! Load the canons and give them what we got!"

Her lips snarl back revealing large sharp cat fangs; she grunts as she turns the wheel. I can see the rush of excitement passing through her eyes.

"Line the canons up boys! When I give the orders shoot!"

The ship sways to the quick movement; it wakes me up pushing me to go and join the fight. My legs begin moving to the closets ammunition for our attack. I pick up the large heavy ball and carry to over to help the others loading the canons. We hear a few more booms from the other ship. Wood flies into my face and I feel it slice through my skin. I wince at the pain but I keep moving forward. It's nothing but a few scratches; nothing I can't handle.

"FIRE!"

Sparks fly once we light the line, and I plug my ears preparing for the next earsplitting roars. BOOM! Several canons fire and blue lines fly from our side to theirs. I hear the wood crack and pieces cascades down into the black pit of space. Several of their men are down from the flying lumber, and they lay unconscious with pools of blood around them. My stomach flips and the sight, but my eyes continue to wonder. They hunt for my target.

I scan from face to face, and each pair of eyes send me hatred. A few of them remain fearless ready to defend their leader; some are scared, too innocent to really know what they are doing. My heart sinks for the ones that are too young to understand what's happening; I'll have to be sure to save them. Bring them to the Navy where they have a fighting chance to be good again. Young stars waiting to find their brightness like me before Treasure Planet.

Laser guns begin to fire, and I see blue and green flash before me eyes. I launch a few shots back, one hitting a man about to detonate a canon and another hits a wooden pole. Well I can't hit my target every time. Between the wood and the lasers I can barely concentrate. My head hardly stands a chance of not getting hit.

Finally I spot the wheel where a Captain normally stands to give orders, but a stranger's face greets me. We connect our line of sight, and a large creepy smile materializes on his face. Slowly his fingers fold up and down in a wave fashion while his other arm floats upward.

I see it before it fully registers. A flash of red flies toward me, and all I can do is stare at it. It's like a meteoroid zooming through space leaving a red trail behind it. When the thought finally travels to my head, it's a tad too late. My legs spring me forward but the shot still skims my arm. I feel the pain slice through my bicep as the laser leaves behind its evidence of a job well done. The warm blood trickles down my arm, and the red grows. My once white sleeve now is painted crimson, and the pain aches and vibrates through me. The other hand grips to the gash desperately wishing it could close the wound.

My brain however remains on one target. Black. Ignoring the agony I quickly scan the enemy ship again. He's nowhere in sight.

"Amelia! He isn't here! It's a block to his base. We have to sink the ship if we want to continue!"

Amelia is dodging shot after shot while shooting her own weapon. Her quick movements are elegant and skillful. I see a large nod in the middle to signify she understands.

"Find…" dodge "the large…" fire "brut…" jump "You call a friend…" fire again.

His metal is the first thing I spot. The once gray now shines green and blue as the lasers fly past him. The smile on his face is gigantic as he fires more ammo into the air.

"You sissy! Can't aim fur the life of ya! Ahahaha!"

"Silver!"

He turns at his name, and a few lasers ricochets off of his metal armor and zoom into different directions. The smile grows when his eyes discover me.

"Jimbo so glad ye could make it!"

"Silver I have a plan."

His back greets me as he turns to continue the fight.

"Ay and what would that be?"

The features of my plan flash in my brain. It's too complicated to explain, and the commotion is causing my mind to jump every different direction. I guess I have to at least try.

"Can you keep your laser gun open so it can discharge one long stream?"

A slight pause interrupts his fighting, and I can see the gears in his head trying to process such a crazy idea.

"Tis a death wish Jimbo. Not fur us but anyone around us! We would kill some of our own!"

I feel my own smile appear; he's going to hate this.

"Yes that's why we will go to the edge of our side. Our crew won't be in front of us."

Laughter erupts from his throat, and he knocks his head back in exaggeration.

"Ya know tis a death sentence fur us but… it might be crazy enough t'work!"

Both of us dash for the ledge still avoiding the dangers around us. My arm still aches, but I have managed to slow the bleeding. Blood still seeps slowly through my fingers but my new adrenaline helps it to feel almost healed. Silver messes with his own arm to get the plan ready for action.

"Alrighty! Ready to knock sum lads to their asses!"

"NO! Don't aim for the people!"

Silver's brow folds forward in confusion, and it slaps the smirk off of his face. His eyes scan me trying to read my mind.

"Aim for the posts! If we can knock the sails down, they can't follow! Also the damage will most likely total the ship. We can take prisoners then."

The smile forms once again, and he cocks his arm in the air ready for my command.

"Ye are too smart fur ur own good."

Silver's good eye remains close as his mechanical one fully takes aim. I hear his sharp intake of breath, and when it comes back out he shoots. Green fills the air consuming every color with it. The cracks of wood call out in the distance as the heat penetrates through. Some enemies try and take aim to hit us but the light is too blinding for them to really concentrate. Once the beam makes it through the pole it makes a satisfying pop.

Frantic screams fill space as the post begins its descent towards the deck. The sails follow back, floating through the air like ripples of water. The heavy weight pounds against the ground, and the ship seems to break in half. Some of the enemy crewmembers fly off from the vibrations of the event. Numerous dangle from their lifelines but many drift off into nothingness.

Once the other two main sails are gone, the whole scene is like something out of a bad movie. The ship is sagging from the damage and it's beginning to sink. All of them are frantically attempting to abandon the ship before it becomes completely obliterated in space. There are continuous bangs as more of the ship shatters.

A warm hand grips against my shoulder, and breaths meet my neck as she gasps for air.

"Good work Mr. Hawkins. I'm glad to have you on my side. What's the plan now?"

What? I get to make the plan? I spin around quickly but my head fights back. Dizziness consumes me and I feel as if I might throw up. My eyes sag and my hand covering my wound drifts off to the side. Pain consumes me as the adrenaline of the fight drains away from my body. My teeth grit when my knees bang against the floor. When did this become so bad?

"Jimbo? He's hurt!"

Panicked hands begin examining the gash. A shiver runs down my spine as I hear my shirt rip at the sleeve.

"We need medical assistance immediately! "

I try my best to smile but it flattens to a hardened grimace.

"Oh come on it nothing. We have to get back to planning."

My body begins its struggle to pick itself up, but a metal hand forces me down.

"Sit down. We aint fightin until we know ur good an sound."

"It's just skimmed my arm. I'm fine! We have to move fast… He knows we're here and if we still want the advantage we have to attack now!"

Amelia sighs looking a shade greener. She knows I'm right, but her face reveals the desperate hope that there is another option. Silver tries to stop the bleeding in my arm.

"Fine. We will give you as much treatment as we can until it's time to engage in combat again. Finally what took you so long! It's not a maze!"

Amelia's focus is now elsewhere. Avoiding the blood, she finds men to go search for prisoners. Her stomach goes nauseous at bad injuries.

"Are you sure about this?"

Silver stares at me looking hesitant of my decision. I try to laugh to make it seem like it was just a splinter… eventhough I do have a lot of those now.

"Come on… I handled this, we can take Black on."

"Yeah true but Jimbo that was just a battle… we still got the war to finish!"

A pinch invades my other arm, and I see the doctor injecting me with some clear medicine. My mouth opens to argue with Silver, but everything goes black.

**So the fight to take down Black begins! The action is just beginning so get ready for the next couple of chapters!**

**Remember to comment! The story is winding down so tell me what you want to see now!**

**Anyway if you haven't yet and you have made it this far into the story... follow/fav/review! I love to see those notifications pop up! **

**Happy creativity and reading everyone! :)**


	20. Chapter 20 Surprise Attack

**I would like to begin by saying thank-you to AnimeLover'N'KFP, and Mistress Thorki for the new favorites and follows! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

**Also I would like to thank the new reviewer SpammerheadShark5. I really appreciate the feedback.  
**

**Finally thank-you to Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345 for your continuous reviews! I love seeing your comments ****every chapter! I also hope you are able to retrieve your stories soon! I was sad to see your files were lost. ****  
**

**Without further ado... Enjoy!**

Freezing water crashes in waves onto my face, awakening my senses from deep, black unconsciousness. The frigid droplets slide down invading the cotton of my shirt as it spreads its coolness to my whole body. The rush of moisture brings along a surge of energy as I fly out of my cot gasping for air to help fight off any potential danger. However the only figures that greet me are Silver and Amelia. Anger begins to replace the shock I felt only seconds before.

"What the fuck was that for?"

I notice Silvers belly move in vibrations as he laughs at my comment.

"Told ya I could get 'im up."

Silver's elbow meets Amelia's arm and she falls forward slightly loosing her balance. Her mouth forms an O as she tries to gain her stability once again. When she's back on two feet standing straight and perfect, her eyes turn into slits and a hard line replaces the O. The glare she send Silver gives me the chills.

"I never said to wake him; I simply declared he needed to be awake soon if he desired to help with the plan. Now he is not going to receive the proper rest he needs to fight a fair battle against Black."

For a final touch, she rolls her eyes and pushes Silver back to get a better look at me.

"How are you Mr. Hawkins? Feeling groggy at all?"

My eyes shy away from her, afraid she might over examine me and discover something wrong. There is no way I can afford to sit here and watch everyone fight.

"What the hell was that? Putting me to sleep? I said I was fine!"

An impatient sigh escapes her lips, and Silver shrugs his shoulder avoiding the possibility of answering me.

"The doctor gave you stitches in your arm. If you wanted to be awake for that, it could have been arranged. Though I would have thought anyone would favor the option of avoiding such uncomfortable situations."

"Whoa whoa whoa… Stitches! How long have I been out?! We don't have time for this. Black could be….

This time Silver's hand covers my mouth, and he pats my head trying to calm me down. Though the motion is getting me more fired up and fueling the harsh words floating around in my thoughts.

"Calm down there matey. It's only been a wee hour. Stop rustlin ur sails; we have enough time to come up with ar clever plan for ur attack on Black."

Relief comes flooding back into my brain, but I still feel on edge. Like something is going to jump out and surprise us at any second. Safe isn't an option when we are flying next to the planet the serves as Black's hideout. He could be lurking around ready to ambush at anytime. My senses detect his hunger to take advantage of our lack of preparations.

"So what do we have for a strategy so far?"

My voice echoes my desperation for a great proposal. As of right now our best bet is to attack immediately and I know that will get most of the men killed. My eyes focus intently on Amelia's who purposely turns around to hide her emotions. My gut fills with nausea… they have nothing.

"Well Jimbo, I was thinkin a wonderous start would be to uh capture Black."

"Thank-you captain obvious."

I send him warning glances to let him know his comment was not appreciated, but I have to swallow down my laughter. He sends me a wink automatically revealing he discovered my secret. A snort is released and my hand flies up to hide the automatic smile. Pain flashes down my arm, and I fall forward overwhelmed with the sudden jolt. Don't scream out… they won't let me fight. Don't show them I could be a liability.

"Oh come on Mr. Hawkins. Please tell me you did not think that horrid joke was any amusing."

The tears forming in my eyes are pushed back so they will remain clueless to the unexpected flash of agony. When I feel the water disappear from my eyelids, my head lifts again, and I pull in a large breath to ready my next statement.

"We have to ditch the ship."

Amelia's eyes bug out of her head, and Silver's look invites me to continue my usual idea.

"What?! Absolutely not! We will not just abandon the ship!"

"We won't just leave it. There will be a few men on it still. A few of them will fly down with us to Black on gliders and surprise him. Simple."

I shrug my shoulders as if to say I couldn't believe she didn't think of it herself. Silver nods his head agreeing that my plan might just work, but Amelia's grimace suggests she isn't sold.

"We will be outnumbered. No."

"That's where you are wrong. Most of Black's men were on that ship sent to defeat us. We will have enough to beat him. Trust me."

Realization slowly grows over her face, and her smile expands on her lips. A pout forms suddenly but the smile continues to overpower any other emotion.

"The gliders would allow us to get close to the planet unnoticed…. A surprise will give us the edge we need to take the crew down."

Her back abruptly meets me and he swift footsteps carry her fluidly to the door.

"I'll go get my best men. Mr. Hawkins get some rest. Silver prepare that arm contraption of yours. We leave in t-minus 45 minutes."

The door slams shut signifying that the battle has officially began.

?/

My hand hovers over the gas pedal ready to fire off into the sky. Ready to finally confront him face to face. Ready to see Bex again even if she has on that annoying grin.

"Now boys, Black and his crew are just around that cliff. Be prepare for a fight! We are outnumbered but only by a few. I suspect the royal navy should have no problem with some young pirates!"

A few of the men cheer loudly releasing some of their adrenaline that has began to slowly build. My head spins by the commotion but my mind tries to stay focus on that gas pedal two inches away from my palm.

My ears pick up on B.E.N's desperate yells to come join us.

"Oh please please pleae let me come! I could throw in a few punches. My friend always told me I had a good arm. We worked out…"

My stomach drops as my glider sinks slightly from a sudden change in weight. Silver is right beside me sitting with his arms folded over the edge of the small boat.

"Ready to sail off mate."

A quick smile is all he gets in return. From the nerves and my injury throbbing on my arm, I can't afford to waste energy on small useless tasks. Saving it will be key to whether I can win against Black or not.

"Now Jim we will be watching from the ship. If anything goes wrong we will fly over and begin sending back up. I will use my knowledge to navigate the quickest route. "

Delbert fiddles with his hands nervously, and fixes his glasses a few times to distract himself from his continuous twitches.

"You're not coming?"

"Oh no no no, I had enough adventure during Treasure Planet. I'll be much better here."

His nervous laughs follow him as he goes to reassure the other crewmembers.

"Alright lads! MOVE OUT!"

One by one the gliders float off into space following Amelia like army ants. I pull on the gas lever and the change in movement sends relief. The anxiousness flourishing within me was driving me mad. Just flying at this slow speed feeds me calmness.

Like snails we make our way to the checkpoint. Once we past the round about in the cliff we will charge full speed to our target. My heart picks up when my glider drifts past the point where we can be seen. I know we can blend into the mountainside but my thoughts remind me of the real danger if we move too fast. I treat the gas handle delicately; soft like it's made of glass and I could crack it at the tiniest movement.

Pounding in my chest, my heartbeat fills my ears. I see Silver's lips move softly as he whispers encouraging stories, but I only hear a mummer. My eyes strain to catch the first glimpse of Black. I desperately wish I could see him, and know exactly what he is thinking. If only I could know his every move before hand.

"BOOM!"

All of the men seem to jump out of their skin. Dozen of eyes belonging to pale white ghosts in soldier uniforms greet me as they try to discover the source of the commotion.

My eyes float back mimicking the others, and all I see are gold arms flapping through the sky. B.E.N. is standing near the cannon that has smoke gliding through the air.

My stomach warns me I might vomit at any second.

"Shit! Even on dat ship he causes trouble."

My gaze flows back to our initial target and their hating stares greet me. Panic flows through each group, as there is only a second to collect our thoughts. One group begins quickly running for weapons and protection as ours waits for a single command. On queue Amelia's voice fills the electric atmosphere.

"CHARGE!"

Her sword swings forward directing us the path to take. My hand squeezes the trigger for dear life, and Silver falls forward and tumbles out of his seat.

"Warn me next time hey Jimbo!"

My hair tickles my temples, and lasers begin their routine of flying past me. Silver is by my side shooting back, twisting his body so I can still have a perfect view of the scene. I twist and turn avoiding anything that might cause any real damage. It's like I'm flying back before Treasure Planet. But the booms bring me back to real life. I could die; getting caught by the police is nothing compared to this.

The Earth grows closer and my eyes hunger for their goal. He has to be here; she has to be with him.

That's when I spot his jet-black hair amongst the reds and blues of the bandanas. His glare burns against my forehead. His gun is held high struggling to hit men through his rage. It's all I can stare at his face, and I direct out boat straight for him.

A slice echoes down to me as a laser rips through our sail. Helplessly I try to regain elevation and balance, but our vessel is spinning out of control. Black disappears and Silver's large head invades my sight instead.

"Jimbo concentrate!"

He forces my head up to fully absurd the chaos unfolding. The line is on fire, and we are going full speed into the ground.

"We jump on thee."

I nod to Silver signaling that I will do what I'm told. Right now my brain is totally baffled by all the events. It's fuzzy from my low blood level and the pain that continues to push through my arm.

"One, two, thee!"

We fly through the smoke and air colliding with several men on our way down. Silver's like a giant bowling ball knocking down all the pirate pins in his path. My chest hits another man hard before bouncing off onto the ground. Grass fills my taste buds, and I gag at the sudden disgusting flavor. I'm on my feet, and blood begins to trickle down my arm. The fall took out a stitch.

Instantly I begin fighting off men who are near me. I throw a punch, but I get knocked back by at least three. My hand twitches toward my gun, but it just retrieves the leather case. I few more blows strike across my face, and I'm back on the ground. My lasergun must have fallen out when we jumped.

My fingers search the other side, and happiness washes through me. They dance on the handle of my sword. I swing it out catching the others of guard. A few back away in search of a fairer fight, but one stays ready to take me on with his own blade. They clash as I throw the weapon left and right attempting to cut his flesh.

My wound begins to spit out blood faster as I continue to cause more damage by fighting. My gut pushes the pain away as I move forward towards Black.

I throw both of my arms back over my head, and my sword tears through the air as it tries to collide with the man in front of me. When it's only seconds away, a foot pops out of nowhere and kicks the man down. The young pirate tumbles to the floor, and cringes in pain.

My blade clashes onto another sword with a perfect cling. My eyes track up the pirate's delicate but smooth arm to their face. An electric jolt runs through me when I meet her golden brown eyes. They are fierce and angry, and they match her body position. When my eyes glide down to her mouth, the signature smile is frolicking on her lips.

Bex.

**First I would like to say sorry it took so long to update. It was my birthday week so I was concentrating on that obviously haha**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also if you haven't yet... review! It's never too late to tell me what you like about my story.**

**Anyway want to figure out what happens sooner? Favorite/ follow/review! It will motivate me to write faster!**

**happy creativity and reading everyone! :)**


	21. Chapter 21 Final Moments

**Again sorry for the long time to update! I just want to finish the story off really well! Also my computer was broken for a little while, but it's all fixed now.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

My whole body takes a momentary pause as my brain works overtime to stop myself from attacking Bex. My killer instincts fade while my arm muscles relax and try to retract my blade away from Bex's face. The swords make a long slicing brush as they fall. Automatically my whole body is light with relief, and I attempt to give her a smile in return. However as my blade lies limp against my side, Bex remains stiff and holds the sword level. This is odd?

"Hey Bex."

"Hey."

Suddenly she swings up, and I barely have enough time to move myself out of the way before it swipes my neck. The air brushes by quickly signaling the danger inches from my skin. Immediately my weapon is back in the air, and the collision of metal against metal sends a vibration up my arm. I use as much energy as my injury will allow before I push her away from me. She stumbles a few steps before fully recovering with a scowl on her lips.

"What the hell?" I scream it at her truly confused about her sudden outburst.

Her brows fold forward as she recovers so she can begin her attack once again.

"Don't what the hell me! Don't be all innocent."

The sword flies at me again and I easily block it with a flick of my wrist. Her arm muscles bulge out as she pushes hard against the handle trying to get it as close to me as possible. A grunt escapes when I push back clearing my area of any danger.

"What are you talking about?!"

A disbelieving laugh puffs out before she withdraws her weapon again to take a step back.

"Oh so now you're a liar and stupid!"

We begin circling each other while she continues to glare. Then like a crash of thunder it booms into my head. The phone call to Glop. Her accusation of revealing her secret. The reason why she left the boat in the first place. Bex still thinks that I told the Royal Navy all about Black.

"Bex listen you have to believe me when I say I never told them about Black… well at least up until you were kidnapped."

"Ha! Don't believe you."

Anther swipe of the sword aims for my midriff. I jump back sucking in my stomach to avoid another harmful injury. Bex's face still looks extremely pissed, but I can tell it has softened just a little bit. At least I hope it did…

"I called Glop to tell him to stop his research. I was abandoning the mission. You have to believe me."

Her eyes squint trying to debate whether or not to trust me once again. The sword filters in its stiff position. Yes! I'm getting through to her.

Then shock races through her body, and her eyes are wide with fright.

"DUCK!"

Instantly my body curls down to save myself from the swing that was about to take off my head. Bex lunges forward and strikes the attacker swiftly. He falls defeated. I notice another man coming for Bex, and it's my turn to save her. I jab him in the leg so he tumbles down in pain. A few more men come from all around, and we begin tag teaming as we fight everyone around us. I take out one guy as Bex knocks down another. Ten pass through before we are standing face to face again. Bex's face no longer resembles softness, and anger is in her eyes again. Great here we go for round two…

"Why should I trust you? You're here now with the Navy."

Our swords cling, but the force is not as strong. Our eyes connect and I see the flecks of gold that dot around the chocolate depths.

"I'm here to save you! To your right."

Bex releases the pressure and flings herself to the left as my sword slides into another pirate's arm. Bex kicks him back, and he joins the others on the ground. Our gaze is focused on each other again as if nothing happened.

"Not that you really need saving right now."

A small smile flashes before me, and her eyes no longer are full of heat.

"I mean you did make the perfect distraction for me to escape Black. Behind."

My leg flings behind me and it connects with a body. The cracks let me know it did some damage.

Bex blinks recovering from our brief moment of happiness.

"That still doesn't answer my question on why I should trust you."

God what is it going to take to get her to believe me. The frustration builds up inside of me, and I'm about to burst. Suddenly the words fly out before I can regret it.

"Because Bex I love you. People don't betray the ones they love. Who knows?! Maybe I'm the only one who thinks that! Maybe I'm just fucked up."

I'm out of breath when I finish. Deep gasps escape my lungs, and I go completely limp as my hands pound against my side.

A different type of heat replaces the fire in Bex's eyes. It's intense and her hand grabs a fistful of my shirts. Suddenly a force pulls me to her, and our lips are together. The kiss is both passionate and desperate. The warmth from her stare travels to our lips, and it tingles through my body. The embracement is brief, but when we pull apart I feel like we were kissing forever.

I smile relieved she has forgiven me.

"I thought you were going to kill me."

Her sword is suddenly against my side poking into me through my jacket.

"If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead."

She throws me a wink and I can't help but laugh at her. Same old Bex.

Just then pressure greets my shoulder and I am quickly pulled back, away from Bex's warm arms. My fingertips desperately try to hold onto her, but the force is too great. We are torn apart, and I stumble back attempting to stay on my two feet. Arms encompass Bex, and she is soon locked into a tight hold. Grunts rush out of her as her legs try to kick their way free, but the man doesn't budge. She's officially trapped.

The force is back and continues to push me further away, but my will keeps me strong. My body urges me forward, resisting the temptation to fall to the ground. Finally the force refocuses to my face and the pain of a strong punch traces my jaw. With tears fresh in my eyes, I glare at my enemy. Black's cocky smile brings me back into the present. To the war that is blazing all around me.

"I think the reunion is over."

Jealousy rages in him; he has finally witnessed the relationship between Bex and I first hand. He can't handle the new relationship. Hatred seeps into his gaze, but I hold my head high ready to fight him.

"I think it's just getting started."

Black bares his teeth resembling a wild animal ready to go in for the kill.

"I'm really going to enjoy this." The sentence growls out of him as he draws his sword ready to take me on. I flash mine toward him accepting the challenge.

"Oh me too."

The first contact of swords sends strong power up to my wound, and it shivers in pain. I wince as my arm goes weak, but I still am able to hold him off. Unfortunately he has the upper hand now, and with each hit I continue to take steps back.

His hits are wild and crazy. They are unpredictable; he literally takes every swing possible. The anger and rage inside him is controlling his technique; it's messy which I am able to use to my advantage. Easily I block each strike, but I still am unable to retaliate.

His sword swoops near my legs and I jump onto a low rock formation. With the elevation improvement, I finally swipe my sword in offense. The tip skims his check, and the line quickly fills with blood. His hand wipes at the new wound sending red across his tan face. The sight sends chills down my spine.

Using the distraction I lift both of my feet and jump down causing my shoes to pound against his chest. He groans as the air is knocked completely out of him, and he begins to cough. I take another swing, but even through his fit, his blade blocks my attempt.

"Nice try, but not good enough."

I push against the two blades striving for my edge to meet his skin and cause more damage. His strength however, beats my bleeding injury, and I can't hold onto my position. Harshly I am pushed back so he can retrieve the lead once again.

Soon we are circling around, carefully eyeing each other. We are predator on predator waiting for the next faulty move to be thrown. His evil smile plows into me, and my glare deepens. I don't have any fear; just the determination to bring him down.

"Give up Hawkins. You are not going to win. You will never win against me."

I arch my eyebrow and send him a sly smile taunting his comment.

"I think I won with the girl aspect."

His laugh surprises me. I could have sworn he was going to charge at that one.

"She will get bored of you eventually. Bex will always be by me. We promised to be together forever."

My heart sinks and I suck in a quick breath. Maybe it is true. Could she just get sick of me? Suddenly her voice fills the air.

"Jim don't listen to him! I already left him once, but I don't want to loose you." The rest is just mumbling as a hand covers her mouth.

This time its Black that resembles weakness as sadness as realization hits him.

"It sounds to me that your theory is shit."

My arms swing and my blade slices through his coat into his shoulder. He cries out in pain, but recovers quickly to crash his handle into my nose. I hear a crunch and the blood begins to waterfall down my chin. Blinded I can't see his foot approaching, and the impact pushes me down to my ass. Quickly his foot attacks again, but this time it smashes into my hand causing my sword to go flying. Desperately I scramble to pick it up, but a small click freezes me in my search.

"Yeah I wouldn't move either."

Slowly my head turns around, and my total focus is on the barrel of a laser gun pointed straight to my head.

"Now that I have your attention, please listen. Bex is staying with me, and today will be the last day you see her. Do you know why that is?"

My mouth stays glued shut refusing to play his little game.

"Because this…" His boot taps against the wound on my arm and it automatically shrieks with agony. "… is the day YOU!" The sole of the shoe presses harder into my arm, and the pain is overwhelming. I scream out fighting the tears building in my eyes. My arm feels as if it's ripping off. "…Are going to die."

"Good bye Jim. We could have been unstoppable... Oh well."

The world then transforms to slow motion. The sound disappears, and the silence creeps in on me. Black's finger takes an eternity to pull the trigger; the gun slowly jolts as the force of the laser is release.

This is where I am going to die. Time has stretched giving me a last chance to really appreciate the final few seconds of my life. I feel myself fully relax, accepting the truth of the whole situation. My head fills with reassuring thoughts that Silver and Amelia will still beat Black. My death will be the final distraction needed to beat out his pirate army. He will be behind bars by this time tomorrow, and Bex will be safe at the inn. I inhale my last breath, and exhale slowly.

Then a figure appears out of nowhere blocking my sight from Black's laser. Blonde hair drifts through the wind as her body tumbles toward the ground. The laser lands square on her chest, and her back curves absorbing the blow. The weight falls on top of me, and I freeze when my brain registers what exactly just occurred. Blood drips out of her body into her golden hair. Soft eyelids block the brown depths of her eyes. Her signature smile does not find its usual spot on her lips. Instead it's just a line; a straight, lifeless line.

Black screams out, but I continue to just hear nothingness. His face reveals regret and fear. The tall figure convulses with disbelief and denial of his actions. He begins to sprint toward us but Silver is too fast and pins him on the ground. Amelia appears beside him with the fellow soldiers behind her.

My eyes painfully travel back down to her weak body. I protectively wrap my arms around her pressing myself close to her chest. Please don't be dead. Please stay alive. Stay with me.

**Welp that was very eventful! Tell me what you think!**

**With only one chapter left (tear tear!) let me know now if you want to see anything... that is if people are still reading! It's literally your last chance to put in suggestions! I am open for anything!**

** I know Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345 is still enjoying my story, and I really appreciate the support! If you haven't, you should check out Xiaolin's tp stories. They're great.  
**

**Anyway last chapter is on its way so don't forget to fav/ follow/ review! It's one of the last chance you have! **


	22. Chapter 22 A Closing

**Alright everyone here is the final chapter (tear tear)****... I won't bother with a lot of chatter before...**

**Enjoy**

Repetitive beeps dance through the tiny room into my ear. It's hypnotizing and annoying all at once for it constantly sends the same noise at the same rate. However, each beat reminds me that there is still hope. The beeps are a sign that she is living and breathing. No matter how irritating that soft sound may get, I would never want it to disappear. If it were to vanish, all the life inside the body would evaporate as well, and I don't think I have the strength to go through that terrible fate.

The room is suffocating and too white. I'm too used to the openness of space and the dark wood of ships. I miss the smell of the space air and the view of the beautiful stars. This place however smells of sickness and medicine. There is no view besides the large television screen that displays trees form a planet called Earth. The seat grows uncomfortable under my sore butt. The cushion is springy and worn from the large number of people that sat here before me. Even though I don't know the strangers, I feel connected to them. We were here at different times, but we all desperately wish for the same outcome, for our loved ones to be ok. I can't remember the last time I have sat this long. It must have been ages ago.

My eyes stare down at Bex like they have been doing for almost two weeks straight. Her face is peaceful and relaxed, her body moves up and down with each struggled breath of air, and her hands rest lifeless by her sides. I gently bring my hand to hers, so it won't look as empty. I squeeze and my eyes sneak down to gaze at the floor.

After Bex was shot, the battle ended quickly. Silver tackled Black, and Amelia wasted no time to handcuff him. The rest of the crew seemed to stop their fighting and bow their heads in respect for Bex. When Black was arrested, most of the un-captured pirates ran. The weird thing is, I don't remember any of it. Silver had to tell me all that happened. All I remember was me holding Bex for dear life, me desperately trying to cover the wound with my hands to slow the bleeding., and me holding onto her so she wouldn't leave me. Eventually the doctors came and pried Bex out of my locked grip. I think it took about 3 men to finally take her from me. After she was gone, my brain seemed to blackout. She consumed my thoughts, and I chose to zone out everything else.

On the way back to base I sat in my bunk with worry consuming me from the inside out. My heart felt heavy and lifeless. My stare blurred the world around me, and my body was numb to any surrounding noise. The last time I felt this way was the day my dad left me. It's weird what loved ones can do to you.

It must have been hours before Silver came down. He sat with me making sure I was all right. His mouth moved trying to give me reassuring thoughts, but I don't remember the words. Eventually when we reached the docks, he wrapped his metal arm around me and he proceeded to help me up the stairs. Looking back at it now I feel ashamed that I was that out of it. My brain should not have turned off like that. Instead of falling apart I wish I could have held it together. I wish I could have been strong like Silver.

When we came out of the black pit from under the ship, guards were instantly surrounding us. Silver was quickly pulled away and a squeak stretched out as my fingers slid across his metal arm. Panicked I began kicking and swiping for the person who held Silver captive. Sadly, it was no use. My mind was too foggy. Guilt consumed my heart; Silver stayed with me instead of running. He missed his chance to get away because of me. He did promise Amelia that once we were back, he could be locked away.

That was the instant I snapped out of my trance. I already lost Bex and I was not willing to let Silver be taken too. How could I be so selfish! He should have left; I should have made him go. My feet dashed over to Amelia, and my voice yelled at her to set him free. However, her will held on strong even though her eyes portrayed sadness. After Silver vanished, I turned and marched away from her. That day was supposed to be one of the best ones of my life. Instead it turned out to be one of the worst.

There have been multiple occasions where I tried to visit Silver in prison, but the officers told me it was too risky for me to be in there with him. The first couple of times I actually punched the guard. Needless to say they were not too fond of me after that. But hey, it was worth it. If I couldn't see Silver, I might as well give him a couple of gifts.

Now I am sitting at the hospital holding Bex's hand trying to pass some of my life to her. The doctors said she should be alright, but they forgot to mention when she would be ok. So I sit patiently waiting for her to crack that signature smile of hers and give me sarcastic remarks.

The slide of a door behind me shocks me out of my own thoughts.

"Hey, Jim. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah hold on."

My mom's delicate voice is welcoming and comforts my mind. I shift around to look at her. Her hair is down and flowing in curls. Her make-up is done and she even has her good dress on. A hip cocks out and her hands instantly fall into place on top of them.

"Ok, but hurry it up. You don't want to be late for the ceremony. I mean they are throwing it for you. Though it probably wouldn't surprise them too much if you were late."

"It is my signature style."

I regretfully let go of Bex and walk over to my mom. She hugs me, and even at my age it still gives me warmth.

"She will be here later. The hospital is a pretty safe place you know."

The sentence muffles into my ear, and I can't help but chuckle a bit. We pull apart and her fingers instantly begin to straighten out my uniform. She double-checks each medal making sure they are straight.

"Alright, Delbert and Amelia are already at the headquarters. B.E.N is in the glider waiting for us."

My heart sinks, and I already start to feel slightly annoyed even though the robot isn't even near me yet.

"Ah really? You couldn't just leave him at home!"

My mom gives me a defeated stare, and attempts to hold onto her patience.

"Believe me I tried."

Morph zooms past her head into the hospital room, and begins to lick Bex's face. My hands start their hunt to catch him while my mom turns to begin her journey back to the car.

"Mom! Wait up! Morph!"

Without even flinching to stop her voice yells out to me.

"Oh yes I know about the pink monster. He can stay here. Maybe he can even watch over Bex! Wouldn't that be great!"

My gaze goes back to the pink guy and his tongue sticks out loosely. I point toward him and give him my best stern face. Making sure he doesn't try to escape I close the door quickly and run to catch up with my mom.

The ride to the awards banquet takes forever, and B.E.N doesn't stop to breath for air. It's constant chatter the whole way. He chatters about this nice metal bowtie he used to own, how he got his oil changed for this, and that he should be rewarded as well. It maybe irritating but at least it distracts me from my guilt about Silver and Bex.

We make it to the building, and I am lead backstage where people begin attacking me with powder and instructions. I try to back away, but there are more of them on me, invading my personal bubble. The powder launches into my lungs and I start to have a coughing fit. This is worse then a battle!

Eventually I get away and sneak into a backroom. There is hardly anyone around and the actually ceremony doesn't start for another couple hours. I pick out a comfy looking couch, and decide I need to take a snooze.

An hour and a half passes before I feel a shake on my arm. My eyes burst open, and I come face to face with a green doctor. A doctor from the hospital Bex is at. My stomach instantly knots into dread.

"Mr. Hawkins may I speak with you."

My gaze scans the room seeing that we are alone. My nerves build, and I try to stay focused on my training just in case.

"Yeah sure."

The alien shifts uncomfortably, and fixes his four lensed glasses.

"I'm afraid we have a situation involving Rebecca Johnson."

The nerves go into full gear, as I am about to run out of the room.

"You see. She has gone missing."

My mouth drops to the floor.

"MISSING! She was practically in a comma 4 hours ago when I was there!"

The anxious twitching from the doctor continues and his eyes are blazing with panic.

"I don't know what happened! We went in there and she was gone!"

I literally feel as if I am about to explode. What if she's hurt? Maybe she was kidnapped. My legs begin to itch for the exit, but the mob that attacked me earlier is sitting by the door. I really don't have time for this. Of course it couldn't come at a worse time. That's Bex's timing for you….

"Ok. Go wait outside and I will try and find a way out of this ceremony."

The doctor nods fiercely and begins to hobble toward the exit. I am left alone in the room again, and I begin to pace around in circles desperately rattling my brain for a plan.

"You are always way too serious Sailor Boy."

My feet freeze in their tracks, and my whole body vibrates in surprise. I know that voice. It is engraved in my head. It's the same melody that is constantly challenging me and teasing me. It's a little softer than usual, but it's hers.

Slowly my eyes dare to lift up to see if I wasn't just hearing things. When they finally meet their target, relief washes through me. Bex is standing across the room with her mischievous grin and look for trouble. Her head cocks to the side, and she gives me a small wave. Joy washes through me and I instantly run up to her. The happiness inside of me gives me no other choice but to kiss her. My arms wrap her into a large embrace, and my lips meet hers with an intense fire. I sink into her further relishing in the moment, so relieved and overwhelmed that she is ok. Her hands braid themselves into my hair pulling us closer. I love her and I don't want to loose her again.

Suddenly anger begins to replace the delight, and I pull back ending the kiss just as suddenly as I started it.

"What are you doing here?"

Her smirk grows larger, and there is a hint of challenge in her eyes.

"Well I couldn't miss your big moment! Metal of honor and all!"

My body let's out and impatient sigh fueling my frustration.

"You should be at the hospital. This is dangerous! You were practically dead this morning."

A small snort pushes out from Bex, and she rolls her eyes at my comment.

"Please, I have been awake for a couple of days now."

This time I am shocked. How does she still surprise me!

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know. I liked the food."

I eye her suspiciously not buying the bait she gave me. A defeated pout forms on her lips.

"Fine. Maybe I liked the attention you were giving me. Holding my hand, and kissing my face. Whispering I love yous. A girl really eats that stuff up you know."

My cheeks flame at the realization that she was conscious for all of this. Butterflies erupt inside my stomach, and I strive to remain eye contact. Boy this is embarrassing… I basically have to force the next sentence out.

"So why did you have to sneak out from the hospital? Couldn't you just tell me you were ok earlier!"

This time her voice deepens making it sound theatrical.

"I like my entrances to be dramatic."

Flashes of the first time we met fill my mind. The trashcan, the punch in the face, the chase, and the hilarious water incident. It really was something special.

"Yeah I guess you do."

This time I kiss her again less forcefully, and it's delicate. It's not long before we hear a person clearing their throat behind us.

"Ya know why don't you two jus do it already?"

My body spins around as fast as it can. Before me stands Silver in all his glory. His hand is on his hip as if he has no worries in the world. He walks up to me, and picks me up like I'm a rag doll. His knuckles find my scalp, and he swirls my hair around. I fight back struggling to break free from the grasp. Finally after a few long seconds, he drops me, and my legs fight to stay balanced.

"Dat's for gettin me arrested, Jimbo."

I just stand there still bewildered he is standing in front of me.

"Silver? But how? You were in jail? I couldn't even go see you."

Bex slings her arm around my shoulder and leans into me. Her blonde hair tickles my cheek.

"I was really busy today."

Disbelief takes control, and I lightly push her off and send her my best-stunned face.

"No way."

Her hip collides with mine, and I go flying into Silver. He picks me up by the armpits and sets me up straight again.

"Of course I had a little help."

Just when she finishes the sentence, Morph flies around my head changing from a key to a blob repeatedly. I knew letting that little guy stay there was asking for trouble! Silver's laugh booms through the room, and Morph nuzzles up to his cheek.

"It was pretty amazing Jimbo. Thought tit was you at first, but Bex was me second pick."

A voice booms through the speakers around us,"PLACES PEOPLE! Where is Hawkins?"

Terror finds its way inside me again, and I jump up realizing exactly why I am at this place.

"Quick Silver you have to hide!"

Silver's eyes fly in a large circle, and he shakes his head knowingly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it."

Silver begins to make his way out the door, and Bex follows close behind him.

"I'll go find your mom!"

The golden blonde hair sways back and forth as she runs out leaving me to myself once again. I look around the corner, and the mob is continuing their search for me. My feet tiptoe to the curtain leading out to the stage. The audience grows silent as Commander Livingston clears her throat. The ringing of the microphone flies throughout the room and everything pauses. A sharp inhale announces Livingston beginning her speech.

"As you know, we are gathered here today to honor a Nova Officer that has shown greet talent and bravery in the past few months. Recently he has captured the pirate that numerous higher-ranking officer have spent years investigating. Where others failed, he found success. His hard work, and determined attitude has really paid off. I know he will continue on to become one of the best soldiers out there. One day he will surely be one of the brightest Star Commanders in history. It is with great regard that I present James Pleiades Hawkins with the Royal Metal of Honor and a promotion to Star Officer."

A giant applause begins to fill the entire building. Multiple whistles and shouts holler out. I feel a push from behind, and I start to walk toward Commander Livingston who is holding a new metal along with a new sash to prove my ranking. As soon as she is done adjusting my new awards, I turn my focus on the large crowd still cheering.

My eyes first catch the red glow coming from behind the curtain. I know it's Silver risking his freedom to support me further. Morph flies back and forth between Silver and the open space; his body turns into fireworks blasting out in celebration. Next the golden locks bring my gaze down to my family up front. Bex is jumping up and down, with the doctor next to her striving to get her to sit down again. B.E.N holds a horn creating a very large obnoxious noise that receives irritated glances from the aliens around them. Delbert holds his hands up high clapping, and pointing. His lips move frantically probably informing people he helped raise me. Amelia is calm and collected as usual. She does not clap, but instead sends me approving nods. Finally I finish with my mom. Her fingers dab away tears that display her pride for my actions. Ten years ago she would have never guessed that I would be earning this award. My arm springs up to the air and I wave to each of them.

My body inflates with joy as my whole world falls back into place. Everyone I care about is here sending me their love. I beam with delight and my heart feels as if its going to explode with bliss. This is one of the best moments of my life, and my memory strives to engrave every detail into my head.

I'm about to hop off stage to join my family, but Livingston stops me. Her hand slyly offers me a necklace with intricate cravings on the surface. That's interesting. It's almost like a map. Her happy whispers fill my ear.

"When you are ready to get going again, here is the next detail for your next mission. We have no idea what it does, but that shouldn't be a problem for you."

My fingers trace over the bumps on the top, and I notice that I am relieved in a way. This story is ending, but there are always new beginnings lurking around every closing.

**Well that is the ending. I can't believe I have finished my first Fanficition! It is so ****bittersweet! I am really happy I was able to carry out the motivation to finish it, but at the same time I am sad to be done. **

**Special thanks to ****Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345 for your continuous support. I honestly don't think I could have finished the story without you constantly reviewing and making me get motivation back. THANK-YOU!**

******Also thanks to EventHorizon6 for your continuous support also. Seeing your first review really made me think I had the potential to explore this writing thing. **

******Anyway if you read all the way through my tale, please please please leave a final review! Tell me what you loved about the story, and what you think could have been better. I would love to continue writing so I want to improve as best I can. Of course telling me what you love will just be awesome to hear! **

**Unfortunately I don't think I will be writing a sequel unless everyone REALLY wants me to! I would have to think of another worthy plot, and sadly I have very little time. So if you read all the way through and REALLY want to story to continue let me know.**

**That being said... if you have an idea that you would love to have me write, don't be afraid to share! Just pm me! Maybe one shot scenes or another interesting story. I was maybe thinking about doing a prequel on Bex's life, but I don't know. Also if you like the Host, I am writing another fanfic for that. GO check it out; it's called Welcome to the New Age.**

**Finally I am also writing my own original story so I will be busy with that. I will post the plot below, and pm me if you think it sounds really interesting! I have posted the first couple chapters on fictionpress (same username: aqualizzard) its called Secret Sacrifice. So check it out if you think it sounds too good to ignore! www . fictionpress s / 3141804 / 1 / Secret-Sacrifice (that is the link without the spaces of course)**

_The year is 2283. The United States of America no longer exists. Instead the Kingdom of York is now in power. Freedom is a foreign concept to the citizens including me, Charlot Livingston. For 19 years, I have followed all of the rules while patiently waiting in the shadows eagerly wishing for our leader to fall and peace to return to the country. The only hope that remains is for my twin brother and the other leaders of the rebellion to accomplish the goal of regaining power for the citizens. That is until he is chosen to compete in the deadly and impossible competition to win a place in the royal family as husband of the "princess". He must face numerous obstacles with 29 other young men from the ages of 18 to 21; the last to be alive wins. I know it's no accident he was picked out of millions and I will do anything to protect him; even secretly take his place._

**Anyway again thanks for your support! Remember to review if you haven't done so already! Also I changed the cover to my own drawing. I was bored and just decided to draw out Bex, Black, and Jim. **

**For the last time... happy creativity and reading everyone :)**


End file.
